How did this happen
by captainrexbest35
Summary: they crashed in my backyard
1. Crash Landing

rex pov  
>Why the Jedi counsel decided to deploy us out here I don't know. We're supposed to be <span>checking out<span> a planet that they found the coordinates to while on a mission to infiltrate a sepaaratist base. From the info we learned it was in another galaxy. I looked around at my men who were sitting on the floor of the gunship having gotten tired of standing. I checked the chrono on my HUD before i took off my helmet and plopped down beside Denal.I looked up at the sound of blasterfire last thing I heard before I blacked out was brace for impact.

I woke up my head killing me. I was laying on top of something and as I shifted to try and get up I heard him groan. " Get off of me." I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at the trooper i had been laying on. It was coric,by the look on his face he was in pain. I carefully turned the medic onto his back and looked him over. His left leg was broken. I looked around at the others," Is everyone okay?" Denal looked up from where he was crouched beside the twins. " Yes,Sir. Just few scratches and bruises." I lifted my arm to wipe my brow wherever we were it was hot. "Corics leg is broken." I sat nearby as Denal splinted and bandaged his leg.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

My pov

I had been going about my daily buisness feeding my dog when some big plane looking thingy crashed in my backyard. My dog was a real person alarm. She slipped out of her pen and raced towards the thing barking up a storm. That's how i knew people were in there. I raced behind her and grabbed her by her collar. I kept a hold on her collar as I creeped closer slowly. "HELLO?" I called out hoping someone or something was still alive. "Is anyone okay in there?" I was afraid that someone would answer and then again that someone wouldn't. I heard what sounded like shuffling inside and a moan of pain. I jumped back as the door fell off it's 'hinges'. A man dressed in white and blue armor stepped out. Courage, my labrador, started growling trying to break my grip on her collar. Afraid that she would attack I clipped her chain to her collar and tied it around the nearest tree.

"Hello," I repeated with a smile. He looked at me one eyebrow raised then looked around. "I'm shaquitta." He tilted his head slightly and took of his helmet off then shook my outstretched hand. "Rex." I looked past him at the ship. "Looks like you crashed your ship in my backyard. Are there any others with you?" He signaled something with his hand then spoke," just my crew. At the signal his crew stepped out. There were about 10 of them. One was being supported between 2 others. One leg held was off the ground.

I looked at Courage who was trying to chew through her tie out cable. _I better stop her before she breaks her teeth. _I simply unclipped it from her collar. Then she sat. " It also looks like you're not going anywhere,and it's going to storm soon I hope. Rex looked at me like I was crazy. "It's summer and it gets to over 100 degrees. We havn't had rain in days. You can stay with me. I've got plenty of room,and staying by myself is lonely." He looked back at another one of the men. The one with the broken leg, he nodded. "We'll stay." It took all my self-control not to jump and squeal.

We used the back door because of injured boy's leg. It only had one step.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rex pov**

_She has a pretty big house. _I thought as I looked around. Coric had slumped down in the nearest chair panting. She walked into what I assumed was the kitchen and returned carrying several bottles of water. Which she handed out of course. The others started with introductions after the everyone had settled down. They took off their helmets at a glance from me. I had a squad of 8 plus the 2. that was Bud, Buddy, Denal, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Mak, and Tracer. She had us pair two to a room.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the storm raging outside. For dinner we had what she called chili dogs. I swear Hardcase ate 6 before both Coric and Denal stopped him. After dinner we all retreated to our rooms for bed.

* * *

><p>An: Okay notice I referred to Twins in this chapter. Bud and Buddy are what they call twins because they look and act almost exactly alike. They're like hatch-mates but they are not actually clones.


	2. next morning

chapter 2

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Mak, and Tracer, and now Blaze  
>Quay: spottedpelt does not own starwars the clonewars only Bud ,Buddy, Tracer,Jayfeather,and Christian, Blaze<p>

A/N: i'm adding my newest o/c in this story so just add him to chapter 1 he doesn't do much in that chapter so yeah

**Rex pov**

I slept fitfully that night. My sleep was plauged by nightmares that I'd been to this planet before a long time ago. I tossed and turned in my sleep for several long minutes umtil I woke with a wail. Pain shot through my entire body. I opened my eyes to see Denal standing over me. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. I buried my head in his chest and lie there the pain only getting worse.

Denal wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me softly. As the pain in my body began to ease I returned the hug. When we broke apart denal carefully ran his hands along my spine. I shivered at the touch but i felt the pain lingering in my body beginning to leave. I sank into a dreamless sleep. Denal lay down next to me again and fell asleep his head against my chest.

That morning as I woke I remembered the night before. The excruiciating pain throughout my body. Denal stirred as i sat up. He gave me a gentle smile before he stared to dress himself. I shook my head and pushed myself to my feet. I looked at my chrono. 7:00. That's pretty late. Well, I guess this planet has that effect on you. Voices were coming from the kitchen. I clapped Denals shoulder softly and led the way out the door closing it silently behind us. Coric was in the living room talking to Shaquincy. I leaned against the doorframe and just sood there.

Coric looked toward where I was standing. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning." Shaquitta practically shouted. (well not shouted but loud enough to make me wince) Coric looked from me to her and back again. " His ears are sensitive in the morning." " I gave her a nod before i took the vacant seat next to Coric. " How long have you been up?" I asked gently. Corics voice was tight with pain, " Not to long. I didn't sleep well last night." He winced as Denal injected him with a painkiller.

I felt sorry for him. I hate to see him in pain. I hate to see any of my men in pain. _Th__ere are a few people that i wouldn't mind seeing in pain namely Captain Quay. Man I hate him brother or not._ " What's for breakfast?" Hardcase said cheerfully as he entered the room with Jesse following. " Is food all you ever think about?" Jesse laughed. Hardcase shot him a look then turned back to me. " What time is it?" I glanced back at my chrono. " 7:02 couruscanti time 9:02 here. Why?" He shrugged.

After breakfast we sat arond and did nothing but talk. We were talking about names. She had aked Coric why he was called that. Coric had answered like he always does. "Because I'm a medic an a pretty good one if i might add. " We all got a pretty good kick out of that. "So, Rex how'd you get your name?" she had asked me that 3 times already. " Why do you wanna know so badly?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't answer my question. " I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She flashed her white teeth at us.

Then Chris (christian) chimed in, "Yeah how come you never talk about it?" I shot him a look that cleary said _'__be quiet before they start'._ Hardcase joined in taunting me. " Come on tell us, Captain." Then Jesse it was really getting annoying. " Tell us." They kept it up turning it into a chant. Tracer joined them. I noticed that Coric and Jayfeather were both getting irritated. Finally Denal couldn't take it anymore, " Tell them so they'll shutup." I didn't want to tell them my history.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_i am currently working on rex and denals history. About here is where the strange things start happening_

* * *

><p>" I'm called rex because i'm leader of the 501st." I shot a glance at Denal. He gave a slight nod. " That's it?" Chris crooned. I gave him my commanding look. " I'm not telling you anymore."<p>

Blaze was engrossed in one of his novels. Whatever he was reading he would not share. In my opinion he's a bit of a strange trooper. Blaze had always been a bit anti-social. I believe it was because of his differences from other troops. A lot of the men say that he was kept in his growth jar too long.

**Blaze pov**

I was reading my novel, _Demons in Your Head. _A ghost story. one thing that was creeping me out in this house was that it had two stories. No one had a room upstairs. Another thing was the painting on the wall near my head. It was one of a man. It looked to be centuries old. Something caught my attention. Not in the book on my datapad, but on the staircase. Footsteps. I don't think there's anyone upstairs. I turned my eyes back to my novel not reading but focusing my eyes on something other than the staircase. The feeling in the room had changed and i didn't want to see what was coming down that staircase...

* * *

><p>HA cliffhanger read review yaddah yaddah<p>

A very Merry Christmas to all of you i shall try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible

tell me what you think please if you want to give suggestions for a ghost chapter please do i'm running out of ideas


	3. possessed

Chapter 3

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, and Tracer, and Blaze

I'm back! Disclaimer quay if...  
>Quay: I'm tired of doing the Disclaimer<br>Me: FINE, I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! GET OUT! NOW!  
>Quay: But...<br>me: OUT! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! Blaze will you do the disclaimer?  
>Blaze: I thought Quay did it.<br>Me: Quay was mean to me so no.  
>Blaze: okay. Spottedpelt does not own starwars the clonewars only Bud, Buddy, Tracer, Jayfeather, Christian, and me<br>Me: Thanx

**Blaze's pov**

I was scared. The footsteps had come to a stop. The atmosphere had changed from friendly to angry. I lifted my head. All eyes were on the staircase. I think I saw Shaquitta pick something up. But the next thing I knew Courage had raced up the stairs barking like crazy. Shaquitta made no move to stop her. I felt my heart begin to rush. The last thing I remembered was feeling very very angry.

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. I recognized the voice as belonging to Tracer. I opened my eyes to see him bent over me. I sat up. " What happened? " My voice was barely a whisper. I felt extremely tired. " You kinda' spaced out and then you fainted. " I rested my head in my hands. The anger was back. It filled me with a new kind of energy. Tracer was calling my name again.

I swung at him. My fist connected with his nose; I felt it break. " Hey, what was that for?" He shouted at me. I was surprised that I had actually did that. This wasn't me. I knew it wasn't me. Something had control of me. Everyone's eyes were on me. I felt like I just wanted to kill him. I was aware of the Captain standing next to me. My eyes were closed, but I could sense his presence. He laid his hand on my shoulder. Next moment Rex was lying on the floor clutching his chest.

I feel to my knees my head in my hands. I blacked out again. It was more like a horrible dream. I saw people. I watched them in their final moments. Wanted it to be overwith. One thing caught my attention. I was watching the man whose portrait hung on the walls death. His final moments. I watched as he was roped, forced onto the floor and shot three or four times in the head. I heard screaming. Then I was aware it was me screaming. Excruciating pain shot through my head. Then my head exploded with pain. Someone had grabbed me. I writhed in their grasp. I finally went limp of pure exhaustion.

** Coric's pov**

I held him gently as he panicked. (or i tried to anyways) My injured leg was tucked carefully out of the way. That was when I noticed he was bleeding heavily from his back. Being very careful I removed his shirt and gently flipped him over. I could tell that shock was setting in fast. My eyes widened as i cleaned the blood away from the wound which had finally stopped bleeding. Three long scratches ran the length of his back. I wanted to know where they came from, but I don''t think Blaze even knows.

I bandaged his back quickly. Then injected him with a painkiller and relaxant to counteract the shock. I glanced over too where Jay and Denal were tending to Tracer who had broken ribs from the crash. Jay was resetting Tracer's nose while Denal was retaping his ribs. Rex gently lifted Blaze into his arms and carried him into the room that he shared with Christian. He laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

He should wake up some time later but I want to keep monitering him in case. I was on a pair of crutches that Shaquitta had leant me. At least that was some accomplishment. I settled down next to Blaze and drifted off next to him.

A/n: Sorry this is shorter than the other one but i didn't really have a good idea for this chapter. well i had one but i had a hard time putting it together. To my reviewer named Fan will you please get an account so we can discuss your ideas?

Quay: can I come back now?

Me: are you gonna be nice and follow orders next time?

Quay: Yes, General.

Me: What did I tell you about calling me General?

Quay: Sorry. That's all Folks


	4. shopping

Chapter 4

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Blaze

Me: hello everybody I'm baack And I have a few requests Quay the first please

Quay: To Spottedpelt's reviewer who callls themself Fan she still wishes that you would get an account as to discuss your ideas

Me: thank you Quay. We have a special Guest in our starting word today.

Rex: Hello everybody!

Fangirls: (scream)

Rex: (shuts door)

Quay: What is _he _doing here.

Me: don't start quay he's here for a reason.

Rex: I needn't say. Spottedpelt does not own starwars the clonewars nor Ghost Adventures only Bud, Buddy, Max, Tracer, Jayfeather, Christian, and Blaze

Quay: What, I do the disclaimer not you!

Rex: Quit your wining _D__aquaiveon_. You didn't want to last time. She also wants to thank Fan for the suggestions. Also there are a lot of pov switches this chapter so try to keep up.

me: I could've done this in the story's pov but i like it better this way. and please don't start argueing we have a chapter to get to

Both: Fine.

**Shaquitta's pov**

That was creepy. It was. First the footsteps then the possession. I don't think Mr. Burnett, the man in the painting, likes Blaze. He resides upstairs, and he's never come down. Until now. All I could do was sit their and stare as Blaze was uuum possessed. I had reached over and hit record on the digital recorder that was actually taped to the wall. I was going to replay it tonight. Besides that i knew i needed to contact help, and i knew just who to call.

I was worried about the clones. Mr. B has never came downstairs. _**Never.** _I wonder why now. He seemed to have a hold on Blaze. Blaze was different from the others. Anti-social. He spent most of his time reading. _ Wonder what he's reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I could feel two people next to me one recognizable. Coric was the other was a cold, evil presence. That thing that tried to take over me. I opened my eyes. What I saw nearly scared the guts out of me. A man standing next to my bed. The man from that painting. His eyes were glowing a reddish color his clothes covered with blood. "Go away," I wanted to yell but my voice came out as a low whisper, but i hadn't needed to say the words for no sooner than when I thought them he was gone. His presence still lingered. I heard the words whispered in my ear," you will not escape alive i will follow you where ever you go."

Those words bothered me all the while when Coric was examining my back, again. I stood very carefully and walked out of the room and into the living room. There were four guys in there now. I didn't know them. Rex was sitting on the couch alongside Denal and Tracer who was massaging his ribs gingerly. I had to remember to apologize to him. It really wasn't my fault because _he_ had control of me. Yet, I still think it wise to apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

I had contacted G.A.C. (Ghost Adventures Crew) who I'd happened to be close with having participated in one of their lockdowns.

* * *

><p><strong>Zak's pov<strong>

We had received a call from ours who said someone had had a demonic possession in her home. So we're here to investigate. See if we can draw this demonic entity out.

* * *

><p>Quay: Wait what's a demon?<p>

Rex: We should have him arrested for breaking into the story.

Me: here's the definition Quay

de·mon ="[dee-muhn]  
>noun<br>1.  
>an evil spirit; devil or fiend.<br>2.  
>an evil passion or influence.<br>3.  
>a person considered extremely wicked, evil, or cruel.<br>4.  
>a person with great energy, drive, etc.: <em>He's a demon for work.<br>_5.  
>a person, especially a child, who is very mischievous: <em>His younger son is a real little demon. <em>

And If you interupt i am going to have to send you to time out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

Since I had a lot of time on my hands I decided to go shopping and I was going to take Blaze with me one way or another. I went back to my room and pulled on my shoes. Then I dug through my closet for something that Blaze could wear. I mean he couldn't go out in public wearing his fatigues. Well, he could but people would stare. I hate people who stare; it's impolite.I fianally found something that would most likely fit him.

To get him to go was simple: First, tell them i'm going out and need someone to go with me. Then... that's it. Rex will say Blaze can go. Things always work like that.

And surprise it worked out just like that but Blaze wasn't happy.

As I followed Blaze out of the door I paused in the door," Hardcase touch my cupcake and you will be in serious trouble. Snack packs are in the fridge."

I have a feeling there won't be anything left in my refridgerator when we get back.

I was hungry. I was sure Blaze was too, seeing as he hadn't eaten anything all day. I decided I would stop at Subway and get us footlongs! I did stop, and I did get footlongs, but Blaze said he wasn't hungry. (Really strange, huh?) I just told him that he could eat it later. He sat there staring out the window. He looked pallor. At the next stop light I reached over and laid a hand on his forehead. He wasn't running a fever, but I could tell he had a bad headache.

" Are you okay, Blaze?" I asked gently.

He was quiet before he answered, " I feel sick. It's like I don't have any energy, as though it's all been drained."

The light changed to green and I turned left towards the mall. The hospital was also by the mall should Blaze need a doctor or something happened. The mall was another hour from my house. I live out in the country. " You can sleep. I'll wake you when we get to where we're going." Blaze was already dozing. His color seemed to returned in his sleep.

As I pulled into a parking space at the mall, I gently shook Blaze awake. He woke on high alert. " We're here." I said cheerfully. He looked out the window and his eyes widened.

" Out there, with all those people?" His voice was a terrified squeak. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey they're just people. You'll be okay. We go about our business; they go about theirs." I said simply, but it wasn't as simple as that.

He was afraid. He was out here with all these people and no one knew him and he did not know them. He was here without his brothers. No one to have his back. Well, I had his back, but he didn't really know _me_. He kept close behind me as I entered the J.C. Penny section of the mall. After we found clothes, mainly shirts, I'd take Blaze by the arcade. I had plenty of jeans. My dad had been a pretty muscular man based on his buisness, J.B. Watts Bushhogging and More. I had taken up the buisness when my dad became very sick. I was thinking that I might introduce Blaze to my family.

" So what's your favorite color, Blaze?" I asked. _I think that red would suit him_.

He chuckled, then said," I've never really thought about it. I'd probably say orange or yellow."

" I bet I can guess what Tracer's is. It's pink of course." I said enthusiasticly.

He laughed, " Well Rex's is most likely blue. I still wonder why he chose to dye his hair blonde."

Now it was my turn to laugh," Maybe his hair _is_ blonde and he dyed his eyebrows black."

" Why would anyone want to do that?" He asked laughing so hard he could barely get the question out.

" Because they want people to think that they have black hair but it's really blonde." I said between laughs. After we calmed down we went to get something to eat because Blaze said all that laughing made him hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

Even though I had said I was hungry, I picked at my food. I suddenly felt sick. I felt like I was going to throw up, and I had a very bad headache. Shaquitta laid a hand on my shoulder. " Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

I shook my head. " No, I've got a headache. I'll be alright." I said. She gave me a look of concern but, thankfully, didn't push it.

We finished our food and proceeded on our search for clothes. As we were looking for a shirt for Tracer, Shaquitta asked me a strange question.

" How did you get your name?" I thought for a moment before I spoke.

" My real name is Fireblaze, but everyone calls me Fire B. or Blaze. I got my name because of my temper. Sometimes when I get mad I don't have control of my actions. It's like I blaze up all of a sudden." I shook my head lightly. The headache was back and worse than before. I pressed my hands against my head.

" You're not looking to good. Come on. Let's pay for this stuff and head back." She said softly.

I nodded. I began to shiver slightly. Shaquitta noticed because she pulled off her jacket and draped it over my shoulders. Back in the truck I laid my head back and slept, but it was a horrible sleep. I was seeing the same thing. That man in the picture. In his final moments.

I whimpered in my sleep and Shaquitta gently shook me awake. " You okay?" She asked me gently. I didn't reply.

I wanted to go home. I was tired of these dreams and waking up in a panic. I wanted to go home...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading now review. Yes it is a cliffhanger. I will be updating as soon as i can.<p>

Quay: I wonder if they'll review. Hmm probably will. see you folks around.

Me: I would really like to thank my reviewer Minta/Fan. They have helped me with this story alot and I like the idea that has been posed. I don't wanna ruin the rest of the story.

so for now: Ret'! ( that's mando'a for goodbye for you non- mandalorian people.)


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 5

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Blaze

Me: hello everybody! Guess what chappie 5! Quay won't be doing the disclaimer today. Bradie will.

Bradie: (btw i'm a girl.) My friend does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She only owns her OCs: Bud, Buddy, Jayfeather, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Fireblaze (Blaze).

Me: Thank you Bradie. Fan thank you so much for the suggestions. you have helped me so much with this story.

Quay: why are you letting other people do the disclaimer?

Me: because I can. now shut up so we can get on with this crazy story.

Quay: THAT'S IT! YOU AND I ARE OVER!

Me: *slaps him* you get your attitude straight mister. on with the story. you'll do it next time you big baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I was afraid of what might happen to me. That _thing_ was most certainly going to carry out what it said. I took a deep breath. I didn't dare go back to sleep.

" Shaquitta, why is this happening to me? You know don't you?" I asked.

" Yeah, I know. You're a physic. You can see and hear things that we can't see or hear with our own eyes and ears." She said.

" When I woke up, there was something standing next to me," I started hesitantly. " It said ' You will not escape alive. I will follow you whereever you go.' What does that mean?"

She took a deep breath and blew it out. " It means that it's latched onto you. It's using your energy. It's using you as a host. You know those guys that were there earlier?" I nodded. "They're ghost hunters. They search for demonic entities. I'm one too."

I said nothing. I pressed my head into my hands. I felt drained. I felt like I was gonna throw up. It was a horrible feeling.

" Don't worry Fire B. We'll be back soon." She said quietly.

" I don't want to go back." I gasped. Tears from hot pain were streaming down my cheeks. Claws were ripping through my back. " Stop it!" I screamed. I covered my head with my arms. Then everything stopped. I was aware we had stopped moving as well.

" Take your shirt off." She said softly. I complied. I was in too much pain not to.

* * *

><p><strong> Shaquitta's pov<strong>

I watched as he took his shirt off. He was trembling almost uncontrollably. Something like that would scare anybody. To tell the truth what I was looking at right now was scaring me. His back was covered with not only scratches but with deep cuts as well. Many were bleeding heavily.

I took out my phone and took a couple of pictures. G.A.C. needed to know what exactly they were up against. This was definately a demonic entity. I rubbed the back of his neck gently.

" I'm taking you to the hospital then. If anyone asked what happened I'll tell them you were attacked by a dog. 'Kay?" I said gently.

He nodded. I could tell that shock was setting in fast. I carefully helped him pull his shirt back on.

As I was pulling up to the hospital I noticed that there was a blue Suburban behind me. I'd seen that truck almost everywhere we'd gone today. I realized that we were being followed. By who I didn't know, but right now that didn't matter. Blaze needed to see a doctor and fast. I hated seeing anyone in this kind of pain.

When I helped Blaze down from the truck he nearly fell. He was very weak. His skin was so pale it was almost diaphonous. A couple of paramedics spotted us and took him from me. They were about 6'9". For their size they were surprisingly gentle. By the time they even got to the door, Blaze was unconscious. One of the guys called for a gurney. Blaze was put into the emergency room immediately.

I, of course, stayed by his side. I needed to know where he was at all times. In the room, as I had expected, I had been asked what had caused his injuries. I told them what I told Blaze I'd tell them. I paced back and forth. I was worried about him. The doctors had stopped the bleeding but he was suffering from blood loss.

Then one of the doctors told me the worst possible thing. " Only time will tell." Right then I knew I had to tell Rex. He'd be upset and worried if I didn't.

I got back in my pickup and drove the other 30 minutes back home. Rex asked me as soon as I was in the door. " Where's Blaze?"

I found I could not bear to tell him in front of the others. I dropped the sacks with the clothes by the door and jerked my head for him to follow me outside. I told him in a quiet whisper what I had told Blaze and what happened.

He said nothing just stuck his head in the door and told Denal to come out and that Coric was in charge.

" What's going on?" Denal asked.

" I'll explain on the way." Rex said as he climbed into the pickup. He reached out one arm to pull Denal in beside him.

I didn't listen to Rex's conversation. I was too worried about Blaze. I didn't tell him what the doctor had said. That was when I realized the dangers of my job. These demonic entities could kill. It had been a long time since someone with this powerful of a presence had been in my house. That was probably what had stirred up the activity in my house.

We were about 15 minutes from the hospital when all hell broke loose. I didn't know that Rex had asthma until then. I hadn't thought to ask about any medical conditions.

Rex, in the back seat, had started to wheeze. He was gasping for breath.

" You alright?" I asked. I couldn't take my eyes off the road. The way to the hospital was always crowded with traffic around this time.

" Shit. No I left the damn inhaler in my bag." He gasped.

" That's not good. Can we keep the launguage to a minimum please? The traffic is killing me."

" Sorry," Denal muttered. He was coaching Rex through a few breathing exercises, but they didn't seem to be working.

" How long until we're at the hospital?" Denal asked.

" About 15 minutes." I said.

What I hadn't realized was that I had been speeding. A police officer was right behind me.

" God damn it." I said. I tapped Denal's arm. " Play along. You're my sons." I whispered.

I rolled down my window. " Excuse me ma'am, but you were going 70 miles per hour in a 50 miles per hour zone. I'm going to need to see liscense and insurance."

" I'm sorry officer. I need to get my boy to the hospital." I said. I really sounded convincing.

"Mom!" Denal said. He sounded very convincing.

" I'll escort you there." The policemen said looking into the backseat.

I let him get in front of me. He turned on his flashing lights and blaring sirens.

" How much longer?" Denal asked. He was starting to panic.

" We're almost there. Don't panic. He'll be alright."

We had a clear shot to the hospital. All the cars moved out of the path of the, now two, policecars, one in front and the other in back. They were already waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Denal's pov<strong>

I was relieved we were here. I had started to panic. Rex had been put on oxygen immediatly, but it wouldn't help. His windpipe had constricted completely. Rex had fell unconscious on the way here. The doctors were moving so fast, we were jogging to keep up with them.

As they entered a room we were stopped by the nurses.

" I'm sorry but you can't go in right now." One of them had said. Spottedpelt had nodded and stepped back, but I was undeterred.

" That's my brother. I'm not leaving his side." I pushed past them into the room. They were surprised at me for disobeying them. I really didn't care as long as I was sure Rex was okay.

One of them noticed me. " We've injected him with a medicine to clear his windpipe. He should be alright. If anything else happens he might have to be prescribed a medicine to help keep that cleared up."

Then they left, leaving me alone with Rex. He slowly woke up. As soon as he was fully awake I slapped him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

" I told you to keep that thing with you at all times." I said. " I was worried."

" Well I'm okay now. You don't have to worry about me. I'm the captain of the 501st. It'll take a lot more than an asthma attack to bring me down." He said chuckling. " Now get off me." He said pushing me to the floor.

We were still laughing when Shaquitta walked through the door with Blaze in tow. " Glad to see you're okay." She said cheerfully.

" Hello, Sir." Blaze said reaching out a hand to help me off the floor. I took it and stood carefully. Laughing made me off balance for some reason.

Blaze noticed the look in Rex's eyes. " She told you?" He asked in a soft voice. Rex nodded.

" We're gonna find a way to stop it." Rex said. His voice held sheer determination.

* * *

><p>Me: You people hate me for leaving cliff hangers don't you?<p>

Quay: No they don't it creates suspense

Levi: yup it does.

Me: Levi go beck to Slavery in the clone wars where you belong.

Levi: but i can see here.

Me: Rex! COME GET LEVI!

Rex: *retrieves Levi and drags the sobbing trooper away*

Me: Thank you. this was a prettty quick update if i do say so myself. Thank You Fan for all of your help. Ret'!


	6. Stalked to a Dog Cage

Chapter 6

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Blaze

Me: hello everybody! Quay _**WILL**_ be doing the disclaimer today.

Quay: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She only owns her OCs: Bud, Buddy, Jayfeather, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Fireblaze (Blaze).

Me: Happy now?

Quay: Yes. Thank you Fan for all of your suggestions.

Me: As long as you're not being a whining baby. *pulls out duck tape and tapes Quay to the wall*

Quay: Help! She's crazy!

Me: Shut up! *duck tapes his mouth shut* I might untie him at the end of the chapter. Fan that last suggestion took it. Thanks. It's a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Story's pov<strong>

Blaze turned his back to Rex. " You're a liar. You're going to send me back now aren't you?" He asked his eyes beginning to water.

Rex was taken aback for a mere second. He then grabbed Blaze by the shoulder, jerked him around to face him, and slapped the trooper. Blaze staggered backward from the blow. Rex's eyes blazed with fury.

" You know I would never send you back to that place. Not after what they did." Rex hissed at him. He grabbed Blaze by the shoulder and shook him. As Rex held the trooper by his shoulders, Shaquitta watched with a horrified expression. She had not expected Rex to actually hit his brother.

Rex let go of his startled brother. Denal gently caught Blaze as his knees buckled. " There was no need to be that rough with him, Rex," he said tightly. He held him gently.

" I'm sorry, Blaze. That hit a button." Rex murmered to him.

All of a sudden Blaze jerked away from Denal and pressed himself against Rex. He was trembling and his eyes were wide. He burried his head in Rex's shoulder.

"No. I won't!" He screamed. He wrapped his arms around Rex tightly. "Don't let go." He whispered.

Shaquitta knew what was happening. _It_ was talking to him. _It _was threatening him. Blaze whimpered. She pulled out the digital recorder she normally kept in her purse. She was always ready to investigate. She moved to stand next to Blaze. The recorder was in her right hand which was holding it static at his shoulder. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders loosely.

" He wants us all dead," Blaze said in a hoarse voice. His words were muffled by Rex's shoulder. " He wants something. Revenge. He knows he can't get it on his own." Blaze said. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. " Why me?" he whimpered gripping Rex's shoulder.

All of a sudden Denal yelped and jerked backwards eyes wide in shock. Moments later Rex recoiled from a cold blast of air that shot through the room.

" What the _hell_." Denal said walking towards the wall right from the door.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

" I just felt this cold blast of air and a shadow darted from this end of the wall and through the door." Denal replied.

" I felt it but didn't see anything." Rex said shaking his head.

" You're not crazy. I saw it, too." Blaze said latching onto Rex again.

Denal remained silent as Shaquitta switched off the digital recorder and slipped it back in her purse. He folded his arms over his chest lost in thought.

Rex rolled his eyes and pryed Blaze's fingers from their tight grip around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

I had felt what went through the room. My body also reacted to it. The hairs on my arms were standing straight up. I was ready to get out of the place, and get rid of that demon. One of the people that G.A.C. had brought was an exorcist. He could put a stop to these demonic attacks.

" Come on. Let's go. I'm hungry." I said walking past them out the door. They followed me out to the truck.

I was glad I had a crew cab. My Ford F-250 Desiel was actually my work truck, but with very little rain my buisness, J.B. Watts and Crew Bushhogging and More, had not been getting very much buisness. Since it used less gas, I had just been driving it everyday. I had other vehicles to drive, but I liked my Ford. It had a good air conditioner. I had a Nissan truck (which I hate because it's so small), a Volkswagon beetle, a very old Dodge, and a Chevelet van.

As I started the truck I noticed, again, that blue Suburban. I wanted to know who it was that was following us. I decided I needed to shake these people. I didn't want them to know where I lived.

" What say we take the long way back and get something on the way?" I asked.

" Fine with me," Rex said yawning. He stretched his arms before he put on his seatbelt. Another reason why I liked this truck. There was room to stretch. I wasn't even sure if Rex took notice of what I said because he was asleep by the time we were out of he parking lot. Blaze soon followed. Denal didn't seem to be sleepy. He gazed out the window. He ran a finger through his scalp in between his braids were becoming frizzy from new growth. It needed to be redone.

" Hey Denal, nice acting earlier." I said.

" Thanks. He really was easy to convince." He said. " The people here are very gullible."

" What do you mean? You're not from around here?" The question seemed stupid rolling off my tongue. _They all look the same for God's sakes. No one can have that many babies at once._ I mentally kicked myself.

" Of course not. We're clones from Kamino." He said surprised.

" Well you must be a lot more advanced than us. I mean look at us." I said. " We're still using vehicles with wheels. You must have something that floats or hovers or something."

I had quite an imagination. I always loved learning about the universe as much as I did studying the paranormal. I always did believe there was some other intelligent species out there on another planet, but no proof had ever been found: until now. This couldn't be a joke. They crashed here in some thing I had never even seen before. It was the only explaination.

" Yeah. I'm guessing you haven't mastered space travel." He said.

I laughed at that, " Somewhat. We can travel to the moon and that's about it. The other planets are too far away to travel to. Plus they can't sustain life. Too far away from the sun."

He chuckled. Rex was snoring loudly. " Does he always snore like that?" I asked.

" No." He reached over and stroked two fingers over his windpipe firmly. Rex let out a loud cough but his snores subsided into quiet breathing.

* * *

><p>AN: that actually does work on me. Don't know why. so i thought it would work well here too.

* * *

><p>Blaze shifted so that he could rest his head against Rex's shoulder. Rex opened one eye to look at him then glanced towards Denal. Denal shrugged and Rex closed his eye again. I noticed we were still being followed by that blue Suburban. That wasn't all I noticed: I was low on fuel.<p>

There was a gas station a couple of miles down the interstate. I pulled into the gas station but didn't get out immediately. I pulled out my emergency disguise make-up kit. I keep one in all of my vehicles and in my purse.

I put on some eyeshadow, lipstick and some blush. Then I pulled my long, flowing black hair back into a ponytail. I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of their compartment in the truck. I slid them on and slipped out of the truck with ease. The driver of the Suburban got out and went in the store.

That was when I got a quick glimps of him. He was wearing a black hoodie. That was all I could see. After making sure he had actually gone inside and the truck was being filled, I slipped around the truck and wrote down the liscence plate number. Denal watched me. Then he pointed to the door of the store. The man was coming out. I slipped behind the Suburban and swiftly moved back to the pump pretending I was waiting on my receipt.

I noticed he sat there until I climbed into my Ford. Before I took off I sent a text to the police containing the liscense plate number, description of the vehicle, our location, and my dilemma.

" Thanks for the heads-up," I said turning back onto the interstate.

" No problem." Denal said. Rex stirred next to him. " I thought you were sleep."

" I was until you said something about a heads-up." Rex said. He pushed Blaze gently off of his shoulder. " So, when do we get to eat?" He asked.

I laughed and glanced back into my rear-view mirror. " As soon as we're not being followed anymore."

" Followed by who?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

" Still waiting on that." I said chuckling.

" Blaze get off of me!" Rex suddenly snapped. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

" Sorry." He rolled his eyes. " It's not my fault."

Just then my phone, in my pocket, vibrated. I fished it out of my pocket and laid it on my thigh. The last thing I needed was a car wreck in this truck. At the next stop light I checked the message. The car belonged to someone by the name of,' Kenneth-Jones Moss.' The name sounded familiar. I couldn't place where I'd heard the name, though.

" I've changed my mind. I'm hungry. Don't feel like waiting anymore." I said.

" You can't ignore a hungry stomach," Rex said. " Well you could, but it wouldn't be suggested."

" True enough." I said. I could eat out everyday if I wanted to. I was, billionaire. I just never moved out of the house I lived in when I was a little girl. My mom and dad got another house built. They couldn't handle the paranormal activity in the house. Funny, it seemed to have stopped when they moved out, but when the clones got here it elevated. I think it has something to do with Blaze. He has a very strong presence. I sighed as I approached the next exit. There was a McDonalds at the exit, and a bathroom.

As soon as we had eaten, we left. I was ready for a nap after all that food. ( I had a $50 bill!) I hit Highway 80 from exit and traveled from there back to my house. As I walked through the door, I was greeted by a loud groaning. Hardcase lay on the floor holding his stomach. I knew he had did what I told him not to do.

" I told him not to, but he never listens." Coric said from where he was sitting.

I sighed and grabbed Hardcase by the ear. He yelped and tried to break my hold on his ear. I literally dragged him by his ear to the cage in the Time-out Corner.

" Now you sit there and think about your actions." I said sternly. I could here someone snickering behind me. " You want to join him?" I asked and the laughing stopped.

The cage was actually Courage's but she never used it, so it serves as time-out. It's big enough to hold 3 people.

* * *

><p>Ending Word<p>

Me: Soo yeah Hardcase is in a Dog cage. I still don't know if i'm gonna untie him.

Bradie: You should so we can tape Levi Granted there instead.

Me: Great Idea Bradie. So read review and and all that crap. Bye. see you next chapter.


	7. I'm Going Home,to a Place Where I Belong

Chapter 7

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Blaze

Me: I'm back guys. I didn't qualify for state in math/science, but I got into National Honor Society. Just because I want to give myself a treat this chapter is going to be longer than my normal about 1,000 words. I'm going to shoot for 2,000-3,000. Levi Granted, disclaimer.

Levi Granted: I'm in Star Wars, but I'm not owned by George Lucas. Spottedpelt nor I own Star Wars, but I'm in it.

Me: That wasn't quite what I was shooting for, but you get the gist. Trevor roll the other one just because.

Trevor: My name is Trevor _Diaz_ not _O'Conner_, and Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her OCs, including Bud, Buddy, Jayfeather, Christian (Chris), Max, Tracer, and Fireblaze (Fire B. or Blaze.)

Me: On with the story. Trevor is it true you got your appendix taken out? Oh yeah, Fan I haven't updated because of the stupid testing that's going on at my school. Once it's over I'll have the story updated on a regular basis, or try to anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Hardcase's pov<strong>

" Why'd you eat it Hardcase?" Jesse asked. " Now you're in a cage."

" It's not my fault. They started it." I said groaning because my stomach was killing me.

" How does a food start anything?" Tracer said who was looking at the pink shirt that Blaze had picked out for him. " Why hot pink? I'm a pale pink person."

" Because, it goes good with your hair." Shaquitta said. " Hardcase quit your whining. If you had listened to me in the first place, your stomach wouldn't be hurting."

" But it hurts." I whined. " And that's a little harsh, locking me in a dog cage, just because I ate a cupcake."

" It was _my _cupcake. And shut up before I make you swallow some molasses." She warned. I stayed silent after that. Molasses was a remedy for a stomach ache, but it tasted terrible. I saw Coric wince in sympathy.

I looked up to see Jesse leaning over the edge of the couch looking down at me. " Hardcase, why is it that you never listen to anybody?"

I frowned. " I'm sorry. It's just how I am. My commander on Kamino said my growth acceleration chamber had a leak." I chuckled. " Made me... hyperactive, I guess." I figured I'd have to apologize, but now just didn't seem like the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I was in my room pacing. I couldn't stay still. Something was bothering me. It kept staring at me. _He _was standing in the corner staring at me. I wanted to go home. Little did I know I was going to sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

I was sitting in the kitchen thinking when there was a soft knock at the door.

" You expecting company?" Rex asked me.

" No." I said walking into the living room. I walked over to the door. Courage's silence meant it was a friend. I opened the door. It was the twins, Skyler and Syeira. They were fraternal not identical. They looked almost exactly alike though. Skyler was the bigger of the two. Syeira was the meaner one.

" Hey, Quitta," they said in exact unison.

" What's with all the boys?" Skyler asked giggling.

" They're obviously her guests, Sister." Syiera said. They always called each other 'Sister'.

" Ooh, someone's in trouble." Skyler said pointing at Hardcase.

" Yea, yea big deal. I eat food and get locked in a cage."

" Hardcase, I thought I told you to shut up." I said getting irritated with his attitude.

" Yeah why can't you people just ground us like normal people?" Jesse asked.

" Do you wanna join him?" I ask gazing at him coolly.

" No, but don't normal people just ground their kids when they get in trouble?" he asked.

" One: She ain't normal. Two: Her house, her rules." Syeira said.

" I think you just cursed me Syeira." I said grabbing Jesse by the ear and locking him in the cage with Hardcase. " That backfires on you all the time."

He glared at me through the mesh and shot me the finger. " You just earned yourself another day." I said walking back into the kitchen. The twins followed me.

* * *

><p>" So what exactly are they doing here?" Skyler asked in a low voice.<p>

I quietly explained to them the ship, what Blaze had told me, his 'gift', and the unexplained demonic possession that had occurred. They weren't too shocked. They all looked alike for God's sake.

" So what are you going to do with them? They can't stay here forever." Syeira asked. Jus then as if an answer had presented itself there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it." She said.

As soon as she stepped toward the door Courage broke into a fire attack of barking. " Courage be quiet," I said sharply as I approached the door. She fell silent; I opened the door...

And screamed. I slammed the door and went to hide in the kitchen.

" IT WAS AN ALIEN!" I screamed. Someone, Rex I think, burst out laughing. Someone opened the door again. " It's not an alien it's our commander."

" I told you so." It said. " I thought we'd never find you guys."

" Likewise, Commander Tano." Rex said.

" You're not letting that thing into my house." I said peeking through the kitchen door.

" Um, okay. First of all, why are Hardcase and Jesse in a cage?" It said stepping into the house. As a response, Courage growled.

It- Okay i've got to stop calling her it- She looks like a female and she asked," Surely they told you they were from a different galaxy?" She said glancing at Rex.

" They did, but..."

" Okay what she's trying to say is her name's Shaquitta. I'm Syeira and that's Skyler." Skyler bounded into the living room, and I walked out glaring at Syeira.

She gave a slight smile. " My name's Ahsoka Tano."

" Go get your stuff, boys." Rex said. " I'll explain those two later, Commander." He said nodding at Jesse and Hardcase.

"Skyguy tracked you through your helmet comms. Lazily,he sent me out here. Bad choice apparently." She said looking at me.

" No I've just never seen an _alien_. Things are... slow here." I said. I rolled my eyes. " At least I'm not one of the people who claimed to have met one and was abducted." I muttered under my breath walking back into my room. I'd had so much fun the last few days; I didn't want them to go, but I knew they had to.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay I was gonna make this longer, but Fan has been begging me for an update. Next chapter will be departure. Blaze may be happy he's going home, but that will be a the start of a friendship that may mark him as mental or insane among the clones. I don't blame you Fan, and I'm going to upsate one of my other stories that needs it befor I update this one.<p>

Quay: Aaaaawwwww. Why can't the other one wait? Hopefully next chapter will be longer.

Me: Because I need to update _Where am I going?_ Jay Jay needs an update.I'm sure it will Quay. See ya' next chapter guys. Read and review. The big new review button is down there. It's cool huh?


	8. A friend in need?

Chapter 8

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Firebaze.

Me: WHO'S DOING THE DISCLAIMER?

Quay: *ish still ducktaped*

Me: umm i've ran out of people. LongLiveTheClones aka Diana will be doing the disclaimer.

Diana: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her OCs, including Bud, Buddy, Jayfeather, Christian (Chris), Max, Tracer, and Fireblaze (Fire B. or Blaze.)

Me: Thank you, Diana.

Diana: No problem.

Me: I still don't know if I'm going to untie Quay. And I think I will because I'm going to put my mom there instead. On with the story. I'm sorry this took so long... My finger got smashed between a 50 lb fork and a 350 lb fork lift... i can't even type with it. and it's not as long as i wanted to be... oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

I didn't want them to leave. I felt like I wasn't alone for once in my life. My parents adopted me when I was only 3 years old. I was always what seemed to be a cast off in the family. None of my cousins who were close to my age liked me at all. I felt like I belonged with them.

" You don't want them to leave," Ahsoka said as they walked out the door. " Do you?"

" Not really," I said. " It's always been lonely living here since my parents moved out."

" It's been nice having some company for a change." Skyler said. I looked at her. She was in the kitchen doing stuff.

" No one ever wants to ome over here since it's got the poltergeist and all that." Syeira muttered to herself.

" Demon." Her sister corrected.

" Do you wanna go with us?" Ahsoka asked glancing back at Rex who was standing in front of the gunship.

" Oh, no I just couldn't. I have a job and things to do and- I'm gonna go pack." I said running back in my room to grab her backpack that held anything and everything. " You know, I still think this backpack has a bottomless well spell on it. Let's go." I said to Skyler and Syeira as I walked through the door.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" The twins asked in unison.

" Oh yeah. Come on Courage!" I yelled back into the house. She bounded outside barking happily. She jumped into the gunship and sat down at Blaze's feet.

Skyler rolled her eyes and went to turn the breaker off in the back room. " You know I knew we weren't gonna get to see _Piranhaconda _like you said we were," She said jumping up to stand by me.

I had forgot all about that movie. It came on today. " Don't worry we can watch it on my I-Pad." I said.

" When we get back I'll have someone show you to your room. You can get a tour tomorrow." Ahsoka said. I shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I was really happy to be going home, but something felt wrong. I felt like I shouldn't be leavin this place. I felt like I belonged here and not on a ship. As soon as we got there I went straight to my room. Chris and I shared a room.

" I'm going to take a shower." I said heading towards the connected 'freshers.

" Okay," He said. " I'm going to lay down." He said starting to take off his armor.

I nodded and closed the door. The hot water helped ease the soreness and stiffness in my back from the scratches. I finished washing myself off and went to put on my fatigues.

Chris was sitting bolt upright in bed. His eyes kept darting around nervously.

" What's wrong, Chris?" I asked pulling my shirt on and sitting down next to him.

" I keep hearing things, Blaze. Like knocking or something." He said.

" I don't hear-" I broke off my sentence as I heard what he was talking about. A faint tapping could be heard. I turned my head towards the sound. What I saw shocked me.

I saw a brother standing not too far from the side of the bed where Chris was sitting. I could see the bulkhead through him. He cocked his head as he stared at me. I blinked and looked at Chris.

" I'm sorry if I scared you." The voice startled me, and my head snapped back over to look at the spirit. I met Chris' eyes and decided to answer. I knew he couldn't see him and it would probably help ease his mind.

" I- it's okay." I said hesitantly. I felt kind of awkward with Chris sitting next to me. " What's your name?" I asked.

" I'm Toby." He said softly. Then he smiled and disappeared.

" What did he say?" Chris asked.

" His name is Toby. He's a brother, Chris." I said. I could feel the pain in the air. " He's gone now. Come on. We need to speak with the captain." I said jumping up and beginning to put on my armor.

Chris followed my lead and we headed down to the captain's room. I knocked on the door, and Rex opened it.

" Something wrong, boys?" He asked gesturing for us to sit.

" Not anything bad," I said. " I wanted to ask you something, sir." I said as I sat down.

" Of course," He said cautiously.

" Was there another trooper who stayed in my room before me?"

He blinked at the question. " Yes, his name was Toby."

Chris gasped quietly, and Rex looked at him. " What's going on?"

I told him what had happened from the time that we had got back.

" How did he die?" I asked.

" I'm not exactly sure." He said, " It was reported as a natural cause. Some people say he was murdered. There's no telling." He said shaking his head gently.

" Thanks for the information, Captain." I said standing to my feet.

" Anytime, Blaze. You ever need anything I'm here."

" Thank you, Sir." I said. I was touched by his words. We saluted and left the room.

" So that's what I heard?" Chris asked on our way back to our room.

I nodded. " He's friendly compared to our little friend who attacked me." I said chuckling.

" Do you think Shaquitta is enjoying her stay?" He asked.

" Eh, she'll be wanting to leave by tomorrow." I said laughing.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay to my dear reviewer Fan: you are my best reviewer yet and i am putting you in the story as a part of the U.S. army when I get that far. Thanks for keeping me on track.<p>

Quay: She is annoying when she nags, though.

Me: BAD QUAY.*hits him wiith a soda bottle* Don't do that.

Quay: ouch. well it's true.

Me: DON'T BE MEAN! Read, review and all that and be sure to give Quay a hit upside the head.

Quay: Hey!

Me: *duck tapes his mouth along with the rest of him*


	9. The Snake Bandits

Chapter 9

reminder of the clones that are here: Rex, Denal, Bud, Buddy, Coric, Jayfeather, Jesse, Hardcase, Christian, Max, Tracer, and Firebaze.

Me: WHO'S DOING THE DISCLAIMER?

Anaconda: Can I do it? Please? I'LL BITE IF I DON'T GET TO!

Me: Of course you can. That and I don't need you biting me.

Anaconda: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any other franchise used in this chapter. She only owns her OCs. And I am not listing them out because she owns me and the list is getting longer.

Me: Okay then. You've already met Anaconda since he did the disclaimer or rather black mailed me so he could do it. He's a part of my little group known as the Snake Bandits. You'll meet the others in the chapter.

Quay: *says something muffled*

Me: *sighs and removes the duktape from Quay* I'm finally removing Quay from the wall.

Quay: Finally. Anaconda don't start anything.

Me: *rolls eyes* Fan that's actually what I had in mind. I really wish you could get an account though. Although do keep in mind that there's not much that can be done about a demonic entity. On with the story, but before we start I am proud to say that I have recieved over 50 reviews on this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

This place was huge. There were halls everywhere. I wanted to take the tour yesterday, but Rex said he was busy. I didn't believe that. I was hungry and didn't know where the kitchen was, and so were Skyler and Syeira.

There was a soft knock as I woke the twins and started to dress myself. We took our baths last night. I pulled on my skinny jeans and boots and opened the door.

" Good morning, Ahsoka." I said smiling brightly.

" Good morning. Rex asked me to show you to the mess. He might give you the tour if he's not too busy." She said.

" The mess?" Skyler asked pulling on her shoes.

" Where we eat." Ahsoka said.

" Oh," Skyler said chuckling at herself.

We followed Ahsoka out the door, down a series of halls, and into the mess as she called it. It looked like a cafeteria to me. Rex was sitting at the table closest to the door.

" Morning Rex." I chimed. I was always cheerful in the mornings.

" Good morning." He said nodding to the empty seats at the table. We sat down. As another clone set a plate in front of me I began to hear whispering behind me.

" Name's Chef. Enjoy," He said walking back towards what I guessed was the kitchen. I grew aware that the whispering had become louder and I could make out what they were saying.

" Captain has got himself three sluts now." One said.

Another said," That one in the center is the one he'll bed the most." After a second I realized he was talking about me.

" Did you just call me a slut?" I said standing up and facing the three men at the next table.

One of them grinned at me, " Well you certainly could be one with those looks."

I did the most honorable thing: I slapped him.

" Bah, You'll pay for that bitch." He growled.

" I have two other girls backing me up a guard dog and a guard turtle. Do you really want to go, pal?" I said.

" What'd he do?" Skyler and Syeira asked standing up.

" Is this really necessary?" Ahsoka asked.

" Yes." the twins said.

" Actually Ahsoka is right." I said sitting back down. " I'm not going to do anything. Snappers is." I said laughing.

" She's got the courage to slap me but not to fight me." He said laughing.

" Okay that's it. No more Ms. Nice Girl." I said feeling my blood begin to boil. I tackled him to the floor and punchhed him hard in the nose. I felt it break as my fist connected with it. His hands flew up to protect his face as he yelped in pain.

Someone big grabbed me from behind and my instincts kicked in.

I grabbed the arm thart held me captive and flipped them over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud. Skyler and Syeira were grappling with another one a few meters away. They were beating the daylights out of him.

That's when someone grabbed my hair and pulled. I screamed loud and high pitched. (Never pull a girl's hair if it's braided. Matter of fact, never pull it at all.) Courage snarled and I felt the hand let go as I heard a scream of pain. Right then I knew Courage and Snappers had step in to help me.

" You can look all you want, but never touch my hair." I screamed. All eyes in the room were on me. I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was making sure Courage took a big chunck out of his ankle, which she had latched onto and would not let go.

Rex was obviously getting annoyed because he stood up and shouted, " Stop!"

The clones stopped fighting, but Courage refused to remove her teeth from his ankle.

" Call your pets off." One snapped at me.

" Why should I?" I snapped back. He just glared at me. " Courage fall off!" I snapped in her direction. She let go off his ankle and bounded over to me to sit at my feet daring anyone to come towards me. Snappers had snapped his jaws around another one's arm.

" Snap!" I shouted, and Snappers the snapping turtle let go. Then I glared at him. I walked over and picked up the small turtle and placed him in my backpack.

" That's a disgrace being defeated by a 100 yr old turtle and a 3 yr old dog." I said shaking my head.

" You two, my office!" Rex snapped at the three clones. " Coric take him to the med bay."

I turned my head around to look at Coric. He was walking on both legs as if some magic had healed it or something. He flashed me a grin before he pulled the mad trooper from the floor. His leg had started bleeding but had stopped.

As the three left the mess, Rex sighed and sat back down. I sat down too. I ran my hands through my hair to find that several of the braids had come loose.

The chatter that was there earlier resumed.

" I didn't mean for Courage to hurt him." I said.

" Eh. It's about time for them to learn their place. They're the ships troublemakers."

" They call themselves The Snake Bandits. Their names are Anaconda, Piranhaconda, and Piranha. P.A. is the leader." Someone else that I didn't recognize said. " My name is Sparkplug."

" Shaquitta. That's Skyler and Syeira." I said.

" I'm Bubbles. Will you be my nanny?" Another trooper said. I blinked at that.

" Bubbles what have I told you about that?" Rex said. _**(****0.o)** _

" Oh, I forgot sorry, Sir." He said.

I laughed, " Of course I'll be your nanny. There's nothing wrong with that."

Skyler and Syeira shot exchanged glances.

" Why do they call you 'Bubbles'?" Skyler asked.

" Because he's obsessed with bubbles. He absolutely loves them." Sparkplug said nudging Bubbles shoulder.

" Knock it off, Sparky." He said.

" Ain't nothing wrong with that either. Bubbles are fun to play with. I've got some in my backpack I think." I said.

" Speaking of which: You did pack food didn't you? This ain't nothing but slop. This is pigs eat." Syeira said.

" Yes I did." I said.

" Good. You know I love food as much as we do singing, but I can't eat this." She said.

" You can sing?" Ahsoka asked.

" Yes." The twins chimed. I glared at them.

" Will you sing something for us?" She asked.

" No" I said.

" Yes." The twins rang out.

" Sorry Quitta. Majority rules." Skyler said.

I rolled my eyes. " Fine but we're singing Cheetah Love." I muttered standing up again. We walked to the center of room, and all eyes were on us again.

Skyler and Syiera started us off.

_Cheetah Love, _ _Cheetah_ _Cheetah Love, _ _Cheetah_

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_

_This girl is a friend for life_ _I'm gonna be there when you need me_ _That's right_

Skyler rang out the first part of the verse in a soft but easy to be heard voice.

_Ya, this girl's neva gonna change_ _No matter where I go_ _I'll still be the same_

Syeira sang out her part with authority.

_And this girl wants to have some fun_ _So, put your hands up_ _Cuz we've only begun_

I sang my part loud and clear using vibrato on the first sentence. Then the next part.

_And there's no stoppin' us because_ _We got that Cheetah Love_

_We are Cheetah, Cheetah Girls_ _We stick together for life_ _Sometimes we don't see eye to eye_ _But we role side by side_ _There's nothing in the world that_ _We can't overcome strength in numbers __Got each other, Got that Cheetah Love_

We sang the chorus in harmony.

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Cheetah Love_

_I know there's a place to run_ _When I really need you two_ _You put me first_

Syeira took the first part of the second verse. Skyler took the second.

_And my girls, They've always got my back_ _No matter what happens I can count on that_

_And when I wanna escape it all_ _My sisters are always gonna be my first call_

I took the third part and let Skyler and Syeira take the next chorus.

_And there's no stoppin' us because_ _We got that Cheetah Love_

_We are Cheetah, Cheetah Girls_ _We stick together for life_ _Sometimes we don't see eye to eye_ _But we role side by side_ _There's nothing in the world that_ _We can't overcome,strength in numbers_ _Got each other, Got the Cheetah Love_

_I'll never be someone who hurts you_ _I'll never be someone who deserts you_

Skyler and Syiera sang the first and second part of the bridge together,

_We have a bond no one is breaking_ _And if they try, we will still survive..._

I sang the last part and broke the work survive so that the 'I' in survive was vibratoed and broken.

_Cheetah Love, Love_ _Cheetah, Love_ _Cheetah Love, Love_ _Cheetah, Love_ _Cheetah Love, Love_ _Cheetah, Love_ _Cheetah Love_

_Cheetah Love! _I sang out loud and clear! _We are Cheetah, Cheetah Girls_ _We stick together for life. **Together for life.** _I sang just as they sang the chorus. _Sometimes we don't see eye to eye_ _But we role side by side_ _There's nothing in the world that_ _We can't overcome strength in numbers_ _Got each other, Got the Cheetah Love_

_We are Cheetah, Cheetah Girls_ _We stick together for life_ _Sometimes we don't see eye to eye_ _But we role side by side_ _There's nothing in the world that_ _We can't overcome strength in numbers_ _Got each other, Got the Cheetah Love_

_Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah_ _Cheetah Love_

_Love, Cheetah Love, Love_ _Cheetah, Love_ _Cheetah Love, Love_

We faded out the last part answering back to one another. The audience burst into applause.

" Very impressive." Rex said as we came back and sat down " I've got to deal with the troublemakers in my office. Then I'll come back to give you the tour." He said standing up and leaving.

" That was amazing, Nanny!" Bubbles said hugging me.

" Thank you, Bubbles." I said.

After awhile the clapping died down and the clones went back to their gossiping.

* * *

><p>Me: That was good, and do you believe it? Two updates in one week. I told you it would be longer. You guys want to know what happened to The Snake Bandits?<p>

Quay: You have to wait until next chapter.

Me: Yup.

Anaconda: Screw you then.

Pirahnaconda: SNAKE BANDITS WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!

Pirahna: Tell us or else we'll make you tell us.

Me: O_O You will shut up right now or I will duck tape all three of you to the wall.

Pirahnaconda: -_- You shut up.

Me: *ducktapes P.A. to wall* Anyone want to join him?

Pirahna: No thanks.

Anaconda: Nope.

Quay: 0.o Read and Review and tell me how happy you are to see me not ducktaped to the wall.


	10. Tip Toes Gone

Chapter 10

reminder of the clones that are here: I don't even need this thing anymore...

Me: WHO'S DOING THE DISCLAIMER FOR BIG CHAPTER 10!

Quay: Can I do it?

Me: You've done it too many times.

Quay: Aww...

Me: TOBY GET IN HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Quay: *winces* Why must you yell?

Me: Shut up... *turns on digital recorder* Say the disclaimer to the red light, Toby.

Toby: *on recorder* Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars only her OCs.

Me: Thank you Toby. You'd better get back to Blaze before he misses you. BTW Fan: Nu Quitta be Jedi! Prefers to stay a gazillionaire now. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

It was about thirty minutes before Rex came back. Ahsoka had left some time ago.

" So what happened to them?" I asked.

" P.A. is still in the Medbay, and the other two are stuck with extra duty for the rest of the week." He said as we walked out the mess.

" That way goes to the hangar," He said pointing down a rather large hall. " We're going up to the bridge, which is this way." He said turning the oppoite direction.

" Where's the Medbay?" I asked.

" Down the hall from your room take a left and at the end of the hall." He said simply. I nodded.

" Wait a minute. I'm not gonna remember all this stuff." I said.

Rex laughed. " If you get lost, keep walking you'll hit the end of the ship eventually."

" I'm not kidding." I said laughing.

" There are over 100 troops on this ship; they'll help you out." Another voice said.

" General Skywalker." Rex said nodding politely.

" Ah, these must be our guests you mentioned." He said. " Name's Anakin Skywalker."

" Shaquitta. That's Skyler and Syeira." I said pointing a thumb in their direction where they were whispering amongst themselves.

" Which one's which?" Skywalker asked.

" I'm Skyler and that's Syeira." She said as if it were that obvious.

" Eh you'll know. Skyler calls Syeira 'Sister'" I said rolling my eyes. They weren't that hard to tell apart one was bigger than the other so it was simple.

He simply shrugged.

" So why do you have this big army?" Skyler asked.

" Why else would you have a army unless you're fighting a war?" I asked her with a 'what the heck are you talking about' look.

She glared at me and then I noticed what was eating at her and making her ask such dumb questions. She kept glancing at Anakin.

" Stop staring at him. He's married." I hissed in her ear.

" How do you know that?" She hissed back.

I hissed back, " I'll explain later."

She pouted and walked beside her sister.

" Do we have to go up?" Syeira asked.

" We can take the turbolift." Anakin said stopping at a door and pressing a button. It looked like an elevator to me.

Rex braced himself against the wall of the turbolift. As soon as Anakin pressed a second button I realized why it had "turbo" in the name.

" Whoa!" The elevator shot upward fast and no sooner had the ride started it was over, and I was dizzy.

I shook my head and followed them out of the elevator. It was kind of fun like riding the Superman at Six Flags. The only difference was that the Superman was scarier.

" That was fun." Skyler said. Rex gave her a look, and she chuckled.

" Wow! Are we really in space?" I asked looking out the window.

" Yup." Skywalker said. " This is where the ship is controlled from."

" Huh, Now I can truelly say I've been abducted by aliens." I said laughing.

" You know we never did eat breakfast." Skyler said.

" You were too busy pounding P.A." Rex said.

" Wait, what happened?" Skywalker asked.

" Piranhaconda called me a slut." I said.

Skywalker winced. " What did you do to him?"

" Broke his nose and Courage was gonna take a big bite out of his leg." I said reaching down to pet her when I realized that she was gone. " Where's Courage?" I asked looking around for her.

" She was walking with you." Skyler said. I whistled for her but she never appeared.

" She's probably still in the mess." Rex said.

" No. She was with us when we left." I said.

He shrugged. " Let's go look for her then."

" If she gets hurt I don't know what I'd do." I said almost close to tears.

" Don't worry we'll find her. Like General Skywalker said, " There's over a hundred troops on this ship. I'm sure someone will spot her." Rex said placing a hand on my shoulder as we entered the turbolift again.

I paid no attention as the lift shot downward. I was too worried about Courage.

" Let's start back at the mess. She can't have gotten far." He said turning down the same corridor we had on the way to the bridge.

We entered the mess. It was empty, and no Courage. I sighed thinking about how big this thing was.

" Wait a minute.," Skyler said. " Didn't you get a microchip put on Courage?" She asked.

" Yeah, I did." I said. I pulled out my phone to see if I could pick up her signal. " There's no signal." I said looking it over." I need to get that thing replaced." I said.

" It was worth a shot," Syeira said.

" Yeah." I said sadly. " Tip Toe where are you?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Me: Courage is missing. Next chapter we'll see Blaze again...<p>

Quay: Poor Courage. By the way, who is Tip Toe?

Me: Tip Toe was the name of Courage before she became Shaquitta's dog.

Quay: Oh... Well Read and review and the next chapter will be up soon. Bye bye.


	11. He's back

Chapter 11

Me: Wazzup guys? I'm back with chapter 11. Happy Late Independence Day to those in the states. Bubbles! You get to do the disclaimer!

Bubbles: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars only her OCs.

Me: Thank you Bubbles.

Bubbles: You're welcome!

Quay: Short word.

Me: It was. May the 4th be with you! And Skye gets to do it next chappie.

* * *

><p><strong>Story's pov<strong>

Courage traveled through the halls of the ship not knowing where she was going or where Shaquitta was. She desperately wanted to find someone who would scratch her ears. After walking a long few minutes and many scent trails she found her way to the Med Bay.

She bounded up to Coric who was standing over P.A. She growled at P.A. and jumped up on Coric. He pushed her off and sontinued his work. She whimpered at him, but he didn't even look at her. He was too busy working with P.A.'s ankle. She pawed at his ankle trying to get his attention.

" Not now Courage. Go play with Denal." He said agitated. She stopped wagging her tail and sniffed out Denal who was in another room. He was sitting at a desk

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

We split up into three groups. I went with Rex, Skyler went with Bubbles and Sparkplug, and Syeira went with Hardcase and Jesse. Me and Rex were going towards the med bay and would pick up Blaze and Chris. I was really worried about Courage, but I was also worried about Blaze.

I was beginning to think of what could happen if that demon followed us here. I wanted to talk to Blaze about that but now wasn't the time.

" Hi, Blaze." I said sadly. He gave me a small smile but said nothing. Chris looked like he had a lot on his mind. He didn't say anything.

From there we went to the med bay. As soon as I walked in the door I was tackled by black fur and wet kisses.

" Courage down girl!" I said pushing the dog off of me and standing to my feet. " I'm happy to see you too." I said scratching behind her ears. Little did I know that my happy reunion would be short lived.

Courage began to growl softly. I didn't think about what until I saw Blaze freeze visibly. His gaze was locked in a corner at something that we couldn't see. I saw Courage walk slowly toward the corner growling louder. From there everything seemed to go downhill. I was sure that thing had followed us here. It was possible through demonic attachment.

Blaze took a step backward, and Courage darted towards the corner. The next few seconds were a blurr as there was a loud yelp; Courage went sliding across the floor to my feet. I was too scared to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I took slow steps backwards until I bumped into Rex. Everything was dark; all I saw was that same man standing in the corner where Courage was just heading. A slight pressure on my shoulder told me that Rex has put his hand there, but I couldn't feel his hand. I was frozen in place. I met _his _eyes; he smirked and lifted one bloodied hand to his throat and drew two fingers across it. I tensed; my eyes grew wide.

I couldn't break eye contact no matter how hard I wanted to. My body grew ice cold. I couldn't feel anything. My breathing grew heavy, and I was overcome by a strong feeling of hatred. I felt like nothing else in the world mattered but revenge. It was _him _trying to get inside my head.

_No. Get out of my head. _I thought. Then the feeling was gone.

" You are mine Fireblaze." The words were spoken in mere whisper. I could feel them breathed in my ear. " There is no escaping me. You thought you were safe, but no matter where you go I will follow."

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. Then everything went black.

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and even the sound of my name being called was faint. I felt like shit, in simplest terms. I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision. After a moment everything was focused again.

" Blaze are you alright?" The soft whisper came beside me. I instantly recognized it as Toby.

" You alright Blaze?" Coric was standing over me. " You blacked out. If Rex hadn't caught you, you'd have a lot of damage."

" I'm fine." I said. I pushed myself into a sitting position, and a wave of dizzyness hit me. I brought one hand up to rub my forehead.

" Are you sure you're ok, Blaze?" Toby asked in that soft voice. It was comforting to me in some strange way. He placed a hand on my forehead. Strangly enough Coric did the same, but pulled his hand back at Toby's cold touch. Coric didn't know that though. A gave my head a small shake and glanced around the room. Coric, P.A., and I were the only ones there. Well, living ones anyways.

" What happened back there Blaze?" Coric said softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

" I'd rather not talk about it." I said glancing back towards that corner. Coric's gaze followed mine.

" What is it?" He asked looking back up at me. Then he blinked. " It was that thing wasn't it?" He asked. Before I could reply he grabbed me by my shoulder and shook me firmly. " Blaze, it's not real." Then he let go.

I believed he was trying to convince himself as much as me. The next few seconds happened so fast. The first Coric was standing next to the bed. The second he was lying on the floor his shirt ripped in three places where he had been violently scratched. I looked up nearly passing out again by what I saw.

On the wall, written in what I assumed was Coric's blood, were the words "Believe in me now?"

Coric pushed himself to a sitting position. He was shaking and had his eyes closed.

" C-Coric the wall." I said trembling. He turned his head to look and then struggled to his feet in a panic.

He lifted his comlink and said in a soft whisper, " Captain, we need you down here now."

Rex's voice answered back over the comm. " Why? What's up?"

Coric's eyes nor mine left the wall. " I'm scared, Rex. I really am." He said. He was still shaking.

" I'm on my way." Rex said and closed the link.

Coric walked into a joined room and changed shirts. Toby sat down on the bed next to me. I reached up to rub his head, surprised that I could actually feel it. His hair felt soft and silky to me, but it was ice cold, and I pulled my hand away. He laughed softly and hugged me. I smiled softly and looked up at Coric.

He had begun pacing restlessly. He glanced up at the wall every now and then. After about 5 minutes of watching Coric pace, Rex showed up.

" What's up Coric?" He asked nodding his head once at me. He said nothing. He looked up at the wall, and Rex followed his gaze. He nearly jumped out of his skins. He took a step back and shook his head. " I'm going to speak with Shaquitta." He said. Then he left.

" Coric can I go?" I asked walking over and placeing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and went back in the office.

I walked back to my room where Chris was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I sat down beside him and Toby on my other side.

" He's back, Chris." I whispered...

* * *

><p>Me: Ok that was a good chapter. My bffwe Willow if you don't review this chapter consider yourself beef stroganoffed!<p>

Quay: *laughs* Read and review please.

Me: Please do. I intended to have this up on the 4th but things came up. So here it is. Enjoy! By the way: Revenge of the 5th!


	12. BAND HERO!

Chapter 12

Me: Hi guys! It's chapter 12! Skye disclaimer.

Skye: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Only her OCs. *turns into Eternal the puppy*

Quay: How long til the new story? *edges away*

Skye: *bites Quay's ankle*

Quay: *screams*

Me: Oh yes... I'm going to be starting a new story. Not for a while. Slavery in the Clone Wars will be updated after this one. On with this story. Oh there will be no more updates for a while. School Sucks and my mom has taken my computers.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

As soon as Rex told me about what happened I had gone down to see for myself along with Skyler and Syeira who were completely shocked. I took pictures and sent one to Father Bob Bailey, James Long. and another to Zak and the Ghost Adventures Crew. I figured this was getting out of hand. It had to be dealt with but we would have to go back to Earth for that.

I thought Blaze needed a distraction off of what was really on his mine. We went to see him after our little chat with Rex.

" What's up Quitta?" He asked after he had opened the door.

" Nothing much up here." I said chuckling softly. " The ceiling maybe."

He laughed. " Well the bridge is up there." He guestured us inside. I took a seat in a chair next to a wall. The twins sat down next to Chris on the bed.

" Hey Blaze you interested in music?" I asked.

" Kind of." He said shrugging.

" Play any instruments?" I asked seeing as I could play almost all of them.

" No. Don't know how."

" Can you sing?" Skyler asked.

" A little. I'm not very good." He said with another shrug.

I gave him a small smile. " That's good enough."

" Why?" He asked giving me a confused look.

Well we had made another stop before we came here. We went to see Twister and Hurricane with the same idea, and they had both agreed.

" I thought maybe we could form a band." I said with a bright smile in a cheery voice.

He blinked at me. " Why?" He asked.

" A distraction from different things." Syeira said.

" And you can be lead singer." I said.

" Why me?" Blaze asked cocking his head to one side.

" Because Twister is set on percussion, Hurricane wants bass and backup singer, and Chris would be perfect for keyboard."

" I never agreed to this." Chris piped up from where he was sitting, but he sounded happy.

" Chris you know I wouldn't agree to this unless you did." Blaze said punching his brother playfully on the arm.

" And I agree." Chris said. " Don't know how to play keyboard but I'll catch on pretty quick."

" That means I have to agree doesn't it?" Blaze asked rolling his eyes mockingly.

" Yup." He retorted.

" When do we start?" Blaze asked with a sigh. He looked over to the corner of the room, and my gaze followed his. I knew that he was seeing something that we couldn't.

" Whenever you want. What are you looking at?" My eyes never left the corner as I answered.

He looked over at me. " Toby." He said simply.

I gave him a confused look.

" He's the spirit of a passed clone." He said tossing something in the corner. I looked over to see it was a small ball. It hit the floor, stopped dead, and rolled back towards us a few feet.

I chuckled softly. " Intelligent."

He reached up and scratched the back of his head. " So how about those lessons?" He asked.

" My room 15 minutes then." I said. " I'm going to get me something to eat first."

" Warning: the food in the mess is horrible." Chris said chuckling.

" That's why I packed my own lunch," I said standing up and walking to the door. Skyler went out ahead of me followed by Syeira. I waved at the two of them and walked out the door back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I sat back down next to Chris. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

" There's gotta be a way to stop this thing." Chris said gently.

" I hope there is." I whispered back. " I'm just glad you're here for me."

" I'm your best friend, Blaze. Of course I'm here for you. That's what friends are for." He said with a small laugh.

Something cold brushed against my cheek and I looked up into the face of Toby. He was smiling as if saying he was there for me as well. I gave a small smile. No one said a word for another 10 minutes. I started to doze off.

I slept what felt like 2 minutes before I was shook awake.

" Sleepy Blaze?" Toby asked.

Chris chuckled, " Maybe we should cancel the lesson so you can get some sleep."

" No. I was just getting bored. When I get bored, I get sleepy." I said standing up and stretching.

" Can I go too?" Toby asked standing beside me.

I nodded once before heading towards the door. He and Chris followed me.

When we approached the door, 2 minutes late, I knocked three times.

Shaquitta opened the door and invited who she thought was two of us in. " You're late."

Twister and Hurricane were already there. I knew that Twister could play. He always had a good sense of rhythm.

I looked around to see several different instruments around the room.

" Blaze fell asleep." Chris said and Toby laughed though I knew the others could not hear him.

" Still being late for practice is not exceptable." She said. I could tell she was trying not to burst out laughing.

" Yeah guys we were early." Twister said. He was sitting behind a set of drums and cymbals.

Shaquitta picked up a stringed instrument and handed it to me. " Since the only people here who can play an instrument are us and Twister. You three need to learn. So we can start with basic notes and rhythms..."

* * *

><p>AN

Me: Good chappie.

Quay: Get this puppeh off meh.

Skye: *ish still eternal* Nuu. *drinks Quay's blood*

Quay: *faints*

Me: Great now who's going to do the disclaimer?

Leo: Can Coco and I?

Me: Sure. Oh and Fan sorry for not updating. I've got homework over the summer. And I can't update next week cus i'm being forced to go to band camp. Read and Review. Arrivederci!


	13. Sophia or not sophia?

Chapter 13

Me: This is going a bit differently then I was going to originally have it.

Quay: If you have a weak stomach I suggest you skip this chapter.

Spottedpelt: I'm going to be in this chapter!

Me: You won't if you don't hush. I had a hard time writing this because of the fear and scary research I did.

Quay: Can we get it over with then?

Blaze: Yes please even I don't think I'm ready for this.

Me: On with the story. Go get your teddy bears peeps it's going to be horrid. And i'm also introdicing two more characters in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

The next morning we were up on the bridge with Rex. Rex kept fidgetting as if he couldn't hold still. We could easily see it from where we were standing by the door.

Skywalker and Rex were going over some kind of plans or something. I was guessing Skywalker was getting tired of Rex's fidgeting because he switched the console off and turned to Rex.

" Alright you can go. She's docking now." He said before turning around to look out the window. I wondered who as Skyler, Syeira, and I followed Rex out of the bridge.

" So," I said as we walked along the corridor.

" So what?" He asked. Skyler and Syeira almost immediately started humming that song So What by Pink.

" Who's the lucky she?" I asked with an automatic smirk.

He shrugged, " You'll see when we get to the hangar." He said walking through the door to the hangar. There was a new ship one I hadn't seen before and it was covered with...

" NYAN CAT!" I squealed jumping up and down like a little kid. The new ship was covered in rainbow colored nyan cats!

" No way, you like Nyan Cat?" A new voice asked. A woman was standing by the ship.

" I love Nyan Cat!" I said walking over to where she was standing.

" You're back early, Spotu." Rex said walking over to where we were standing.

" I am sorry Rex. I have a dangerous mission and I thought it best to bring them back to you." The lady said.

He cocked an eyebrow.

" My sister is trapped at Bhaile i Bhfolach along with her cousin Roxas. I have to deliever a message to Anna as soon as possible."

" Then I will not hold you up." Rex said walking toward the ramp of the ship. Before he could even take one step up the ramp he was tackled by someone. She looked to be no older than 5. Rex was prepared and caught her in his arms easily.

" Daddy!" She squealed hugging him tightly.

" Wait a minute. She's your daughter?" I asked.

" Don't think I'm doing you a favor Rex. I still don't like you." Another clone said. I was looking at what he was carrying, a small boy which he set down as he approached Rex.

" I wasn't planning on it Quay." Rex said setting the girl down and picking the boy up. The little girl ran back up the ramp and came down carrying a wooden box, a backpack was on her back.

" Get all your stuff sweetie?" Rex asked.

" Look what Spotu got me Daddy." She said handing him the box. It was almost as big as her.

" What's in it?" He asked.

She shrugged," I don't know. I haven't found a way to open it. I was gonna ask you to."

"Well normally boxes have a lid and a bottom," Syiera said.

" You know-" Quay started, but was cut off by Spotu.

" Don't start. We need to get going. I'll Catch you fella's on the gate side." She said walking back up the ramp and dragging the other guy along with her by the arm.

" Thanks Spotu!" Rex called back up the ramp.

" No problem!" She said as the engines of the ship flared and the ramp closed.

Rex walked back up to the bridge still carrying the boy and the girl followed him. Skyler, Syeira, and I stayed in the hangar for a while just chatting with the pilots. I was all set to head back to my room when I saw the little girl crossing the hangar carrying that wooden box.

I felt something weird about that box. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me.

" Hello." She said with a kind smile. " I'm Sophia."

I couldn't help but smile back. She had the cutest smile. " I'm Shaquitta. A lot of people just call me Quitta though." I said. That was when I got a pretty good look at that box, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest.

" What's in the box?" I asked just trying to be friendly.

" I don't know." She said turning to leave.

" Can I see it?" I asked.

" No!" She yelled.

Without thinking I made a grab for the box only to have something hit me hard in the knee. I yelped then grabbed the girl by the back of the neck.

" Did you just kick me little girl?" I said anger showing in my eyes.

" Hey let go of me!" she screamed. She fought and struggled against me, but I didn't let up. I spun her around do that I was looking her straight in the eye.

" Don't you ever hit another adult. I may not be your dad, but I will tear your tail up." I threatened.

" What's going on here?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to look Rex straight in the face.

" She kicked me." I hissed rubbing my knee. A pretty big bruise was starting to form.

Rex sighed. " Sophia did you kick her?"

" No." She said. I hit her in the back of the head.

" Ow. Stop hitting me!" She said stomping my foot and starting to cry. But of course I didn't feel anything.

" Ha! Steel toe boots." I said.

Rex huffed out a breath," Sophia go to your room. Shaquitta don't hit her again."

I let go of her, and she picked up the box and stomped off. I looked to Rex then remembered the box.

" Rex that box she has is about to make your life a living hell." I said softly.

" What do you meant?" He said grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. I winced as I put a little bit of weight on my left leg.

I shook my head and said one word, " Dybbuk."

He took the hint that I didn't want to say anymore. " Let's get you to the medbay. Looks like she got you pretty good."

" She shouldn't be aloud to hit adults, Rex."

" She doesn't. She's never hit anyone before."

" So where's your son?" I asked trying to get off that topic.

" On the bridge with Skywalker. Josh is blind." He said.

I wasn't even aware that we were at the medbay by the time I replied. " Well there's another Josh to add to my book of Josh's" I chuckled.

" What's up Captain?" Coric asked.

" Sophia nailed her in the knee," He replied with a shrug. Coric glanced down at my knee. I was wearing a pair of shorts today. Next time I'd better put knee pads on.

" Whew, _I_ didn't think Sophia was capable of something like that." He said poking my knee gently with one finger. I winced. " Better get something on that." He said walking out of the room and returning with something small and blue.

" Put that on there and try to stay off it." He said handing it to me. It was cold.

I pressed it to my knee gently. " I would, but I'm not until I find out if she's opened that box." I said.

" Why are you so obsessed with that box?" Rex asked heaving another great sigh.

" Because what's in that box is much worse than what Blaze is dealing with. There's a reason the box is sealed." I said. I closed my eyes. " If she has opened that box you can say goodbye to your daughter Rex." I said softly.

" What are you talking about?" Coric asked. " What box?"

* * *

><p><strong>Story's pov<strong>

" The one Sophia brought home." Rex answered him. " You're delusional Shaquitta." He said, but on the inside he knew something was wrong. He wanted to believe her, but he was too scared to.

" _I'm _not Rex. I would keep a close eye on her." She said then she turned and limped away.

She walked down to Blaze's room and knocked. Chris opened the door.

" Need something Quitta?" He asked.

" Someone to talk to besides the twins." she said. She already knew they didn't want to talk about it. Not after they saw that movie.

" Come in." He said, " Blaze is on duty, but he'll be back in a few." He sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him.

" Did you know Rex had children?" She asked.

" Yeah, Sophia and Josh," He said. Then he noticed the bruise on her knee.

" What happened to you?" He asked. Just as he said that Blaze walked into the room.

She shrugged and launched into the story about the box and Sophia...

* * *

><p>Me: Good chapter not scary yet!<p>

Quay: Aww I wanted something scary.

Me: Good read review and tell me what you think. Btw about the rex has kids... that's actually part of another story that i haven't written and probably won't be writing for awhile due to FF's rules.

Quay: Updates won't be frequent due to an idiot history teacher who gives everyone a crazy amount of homework.

Me: Arrivederci!


	14. Opened?

Chapter 14

Me: I hate history!

Quay: Doesn't everyone?

Sophia: I like turtles. *says for the 567th time*

Me: We know Sophia.

Quay: *rolls his eyes*

Me: Oh well. Jared disclaimer.

Jared: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Only her OCs.

Me: On with the story! But first: FOR THE LAST TIME FAN!

Quay: Stop Nagging!

Me: Shut up Quay. It's not nagging. But I do have a ton of homework from my history teacher.

Quay: *chuckles* On with this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Story's pov<strong>

Blaze had no idea what to say about what she had told him. " I don't know." He said with a shrug.

They sat in silence for a while.

Blaze bagan singing something softly.

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
><em>Save your breath it's far from over<em>  
><em>Leave the lost and dead behind<em>  
><em>Now's your chance to run for cover<em>  
><em>I don't want to change the world<em>  
><em>I just want to leave it colder<em>  
><em>Light the fuse and burn it up<em>  
><em>Take the path that leads to nowhere<em>  
><em>All is lost again, but I'm not giving in<em>

" That was beautiful Blaze," Chris said softly.

_I will not bow, I will not break_  
><em>I will shut the world away I will not fall, I will not fade<em>  
><em>I will take your breath away<em>

Shaquitta finished the chorus before she rose from her seat and walked towards the door.

" I've got another song you might like," She said pausing in the door. " We'll work on that." Then she turned and walked out.

She walked to the mess in search of some company. As she entered she realized how many people were there. The entire mess was nearly full. She glanced around for a place to sit. Skyler waved her over to where they had saved her a seat next to Rex.

Sophia was sitting next to him. She blew out a breath of relief when she saw that the box was no where in sight. She was glad. She didn't want to deal with the thing. She thought about what would she do if the thing did get out of hand. She decided if that were to happen she would leave it in the capable hands of a Jewish Priest and her best friend forever without exception, Skye.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

Sophia glared at me as I sat down next to Rex, and I returned it.

" Cut it out." Rex said sharply and Sophia backed off. She looked down at her plate with a sad expression.

For a moment, and just that one moment, I felt sorry for her. It must have been tough having a army captain for a dad. My dad worked in electronics, mechanics and such.

" I'm still hungry." Syeira complained.

" You're always hungry." I shot back with a smirk.

" I mean for something that actually has a taste." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

" You could always try the hot sauce." Skyler said pulling a small bottle of tabasco sauce out of her purse.

" You know I can't eat that stuff," I said. I pulled my lunch box out of my backpack. " Don't leave home without lunch." I said setting two sandwiches each in front of us.

" Eww I hate mustard." Skyler said examining her sandwiches.

" Oh wait," I said switching hers and Syeira's. " I got that backwards." Then I laughed.

Sophia was picking at her food. She kept stabbing at it with her fork. I watched Rex reach out a hand to put it on her shoulder, but I looked away as Syiera tapped my shoulder. A shout of pain made me snap my head back in his direction.

" I'm sorry Daddy I'm so sorry!" Sophia said quickly with a whimper in her voice. Tears were starting to leak from her eyes.

Rex jerked the fork that had been in Sophia's hand just moments earlier from the back of his hand with another yelp of pain.

" I turn away for one second and some one gets stabbed." I said throwing my hands up and dropping them down.

Sophia was sitting there crying. " I'm sorry I didn't mean it Daddy."

Rex flexed his hand a few times clenching and unclenching it. " It's fine." Coric took his hand in his and looked over it with a careful eye.

" It's not bad. Just keep an eye out for infection." He said letting go of it.

Sophia was curled up rocking still crying. I really started to take sympathy on her because this obviously wasn't her work. " Hey it's okay. He's alright so we can all laugh about it." I said cheerfully.

" How is it you make someone's else's pain your-" He broke off the sentence abruptly as he turned to look at me.

But he wasn't looking at _me._ He was looking a Blaze at the table behind me. I turned around to look. I had no idea when he had gotten there. He was extremely pallor, and he was staring at something across the room that we couldn't see. Whatever it was must have been scary because he was trembling. He took a deep breath and looked down at the table.

I was sure something dangerous was up. But I ignored it and looked over at Sophia who was now drawing someone in a journal.

" Who ya drawing?" I asked.

" Stephanie," She said not looking up from her drawing.

" Who's Stephanie?" Rex asked looking at the drawing.

" My friend from the box." She said pulling her journal away so we couldn't see it.

Rex looked at me and our gazes locked. The same expression littered our face.

" You opened the box?" I asked quietly looking at her.

" No, it opened itself." She said still not looking up.

I looked back at Rex and he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Me: Wow. Someone's desperate.<p>

Quay: *chuckles*

Me: Fan I have Schoo,l a lot of homework, majorette lessons after school, robotics after school, band practice after school, and two football games I have to play at on Thursdays and Friday. I can't update like I want to.

Quay: Yeah you can blame her history teacher. Read, Review. Fan the more you nag the longer it's gonna take.

Me: It's not nagging. Arrivederci.


	15. Locked in Space

Chapter 15

Me: Yeah Yeah yeah. You see Fan I would have updated this the day I was working on Sade, but the stupid school district has blocked Fanfiction from the internet network

Quay: Yeah it sucks.

Me: I have no access to any of my stories which is why I'm going to buy a flash drive.

Quay: True true.

Me: *sighs* Sade disclaimer.

Sade: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her Ocs.

Me: On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's pov<strong>

I felt strange. I didn't like being around Sophia. There was something about being around her that set me at unease. I couldn't place the feeling. I didn't want to place it truthfully. I just didn't want to be around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaquitta's pov<strong>

I was sure that this girl was that thing from the box, but I ignored it.

I was sitting at a table in the mess with my laptop. I was putting together a track for a new song for Blaze. Skyler was pitching in with suggestions every now and then.

" I don't like the beginning," I said playing it again. "It needs something else."

" Well it is called Unknown Soldier," Skyler said, " So why not do like gun fire or something like that?"

I thought it was a good idea. I picked out a sound of gunfire from the sound board but decided I didn't like that much either. Then I had an idea. I deleted that clip from the track and picked out one of a helicopter and decided it clashed better.

I tampered with it a bit and made it so that the helicopter sound crescendoed at the beginning to match the volume of the introduction of the song. I decided I liked that much better than I did the first one.

After listening to the track a couple more times I added the helicopter to the end as well this time making it decrescendo. " Okay it's done. We've just got to teach it to the others." I said.

" Teach the others what?" Rex asked. I hadn't even realized that he had sat down because I'd had my headphones in.

" Nothing." I said smiling at him. I took off my headphones. I burned the track to a disk and walked back to Blaze's room.

" What you got there?" Blaze asked as he opened the door and invited me in. I walked inside and sat down.

" The new track. Just have to apply it now." I said holding up the disk.

He and I spent most of the day going over the new track and teaching him the lyrics. We were about to start applying the music when there was a huge sound.

Boom!

The ship rocked violently and I fell off of the bed and onto the floor. Blaze had fallen as well but was pushing himself to his feet and on his way to the door by the time I had sat up shaking my head to try to clear it.

" What was that?" I asked following him on shaky legs.

He grabbed one of my arms to keep me from falling as I stumbled.

" I don't know. Possibly an attack but normally there would have been another explosion by now." Blaze said. " Come on."

" What's happening Quitta?" Skyler and Syeira said racing down the hallway with Courage at their heels.

" I don't know." I said. I leaned against Blaze my legs still shaking. One of them felt as it would give out at any second. The other was starting to relax but I was afraid I had hit it against something.

" You alright?" He asked looking at me then at Christian as he ran down the hall towards the medbay. He stopped at us.

" One of the engines have exploded." He said. " We're locked in space until we can get a rescue ship."

I wondered for a second what had caused it, but I noticed that Blaze relaxed slightly.

" How long would that be?" I asked. "'Cus if I'm gonna die I don't want it to be out in space away from my family."

" We share that feeling." Blaze said very softly.

" I'm not sure. General Skywalker has a crew working on it now but I don't know if we'll be back up before a rescue ship gets here. Let's just hope the Separatists aren't out here."

" Wait I just realized something," Skyler said, " I we're in dead space, how are we getting cell phone reception?"

I looked at her then down at my phone which did in deed have bars. " I have no idea." I said putting it away again.

Blaze shrugged and started towards the hangar. He looked over his shoulder, " We might as well find something to do to help."

Chris nodded and started to follow.

I simply shrugged and fell in step beside him.

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: Sorry this took so long and sorry it's soo short but i've had severe writer's block on this story.

Quay: and by severe she means severe.

Me: Yup. So Arrivederci, and I'll try to update again.


	16. Chancellor Ducktine

Chapter 16

Me: I hate my computer, school, and basically writer's block. But I have an idea for this one!

Sade: Yay!

Maury: Whoo hoo!

Me: Disclaimer uhh, Gregor!

Gregor: Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only her OCs. She also does not own the two songs used in this chapter. :P

Me: On with the chapter. And sorry this took soo long. And My dear Fan you can blame my cousin for being a bastard and not letting me use his computer as mine was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Story's pov<strong>

In their room, Quitta, Skyler, and Syeira were fast asleep as they normally would be at this time of day. It was 2:00 their time but 4:00 in the Republic's standard time. Quitta woke aburptly to the sound of rapid knocking and fell out of her bed with a yelp.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" She yelled standing up and limping to the door grumbling at the annoyance and rubbing her now sore hip where she hit the floor. When she opened the door she met the face of Captain Rex. He was fully armored with his helmet tucked under his arm. She was tired from helping Blaze tend to the wounded; she gave him the most annoyed look she could muster.

Skyler and Syeira were deep sleepers and weren't even awake. Quitta spoke in a voice that companioned her annoyed tone. "You'd better have a very good excuse for waking me up at," she paused to look at her watch then continued, "2 in the morning."

Rex looked at her and smiled, "Here it's 4 and I'm always up this early. However, the Jedi Council has some questions about your planet."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Do I at least get time for a shower?" She wondered if Blaze was up this early if Rex was. She doubted it for a moment then thought that these guys were soldiers and were supposed to get up early.

"5 minutes."

"I need 30," she muttered under her breath and went back inside to wake the twins. They looked almost as annoyed as she did if not more.

"Thought you were taking a shower."

"Wouldn't have time to." She said yawning. "Do we have time for a caffeine break?"

"You can get some on the bridge." Rex said and turned around to walk away.

The four of them made their way to the bridge where Skywalker stood in the center.

"So when do I get my caf?" She asked just to get on Rex's nerves.

He ignored her. He actually ignored her. She punched him on the shoulder playfully. He looked at her then looked at Skywalker who was engaged in the conversation. Suddenly he punched her back then went back to standing there as though nothing happened. She rubbed her shoulder mouthing the word "ow," while Anakin finished speaking.

_Make that two bruises I have now. _She thought looking at Rex with a look that said "this wasn't finished."

"Here she is now." He looked back at her and motioned her forward.

Ahsoka stood by his side and the holographic image contained Jedi Knights Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Yoda, and of course, Chancellor Palpatine. When Quitta stood beside Ahsoka she swallowed nervously. She could _sing_ in front of big groups but talking was a bad thing for her. Skyler and Syeira stood back a few paces out of the range of the transmission.

Palpatine spoke, " So you are from this planet dear one?" His voice was soft and seemed friendly, but Quitta was too wary to fall for it.

She gave a gentle nod and decided to put everything her momma taught her to good use. "Yes, Sir. I'm from Earth. I'm Shaquitta." She didn't look up at him however.

"Then you are well aware that your planet has fallen under a Separatist blockade?"

Quitta looked up at him in shock and she felt the twins tense behind her. She saw Rex, Ahsoka, and Skywalker looking at Palpatine as well. At that point she was starting to stammer. "H-How could that even happen? I mean I know how it could happen but how did they find it?"

"Calm down Quitta," One of the twins said behind her.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Skywalker, we're sending a ship to replace the _Resolute_. For now we need to return to the council to decide action on this course." Mace Windu said with his normal frown.

Anakin simply gave a terse nod and the holograms vanished. ShaQuitta rounded on the three people from this galaxy. "We've got to get back."

Rex had his helmet on again. She couldn't tell if he was looking this way or not and she glared at him so coldly it could have stopped a herd of stampeding cattle in their tracks.

Rex had been doing a few mental calculations as to how long they could hold out here, and if they were attacked by a Separatist fleet, how long they could hold out on just turbo lasers and their shields. Sure that was the warfare officer's job but he still liked to double check. He reached up and pulled his helmet off and tucked it into the crook of his arm. He tilted his head slightly and cocked one eyebrow at her as though he were saying "Why are you glaring at me?"

That was one thing about Shaquitta. When she talked she wanted respect and attention. Even so she sighed and looked at the floor.

" I'm sorry but we can't do anything without the approval of the council first." Anakin said. He turned and walked off the bridge with Ahsoka in tow. Rex gave her a sad smile and turned away to talk to a trooper standing beside him waiting.

She turned around to her best friends and wrapped her arms around them. She took a deep breath and began to sing:

_If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,_  
><em>And I had to start again with just my children and my wife.<em>  
><em>I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,<em>  
><em>'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.<em>

The twins joined in singing the chorus.

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
><em>And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.<em>  
><em>And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.<em>  
><em>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A.<em>

They let her take the next verse even though silent tears started to drip down her cheek. She was aware of many people on the bridge looking at her. She turned around letting her words carry through the bridge.

_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,_  
><em>across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,<em>  
><em>From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA,<em>  
><em>Well, there's pride in every American heart,<em>  
><em>and it's time to stand and say:<em>

Rex turned around to look back at her. He frowned slightly, but it wasn't a bad one. It was one of thought.

_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
><em>And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.<em>  
><em>And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.<em>  
><em>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A<em>.

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
><em>And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.<em>  
><em>And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.<em>  
><em>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A<em>.

As the song ended she heard the words, "That was lovely my dear," and spun around to see Chancellor Palpatine at the holo-receiver along with the three Jedi who had been with him earlier.

"Thank you, Sir." She said.

"Could you possibly sing something else?" He asked smiling.

"Uh..." She looked around for her friends only to see that they were standing by the wall looking out the viewport. "I guess..." She paused trying to figure out what she could sing by herself.

Rex watched. After a minute he wondered if she had gone shy when she opened her mouth and began to sing again in that soft sweet voice...

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_  
><em>On a snow white Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat<em>  
><em>Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline<em>  
><em>It'd been a long hard year<em>  
><em>She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention<em>  
><em>she was going way too fast<em>  
><em>Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass<em>  
><em>She saw both their lives flash before her eyes<em>  
><em>She didn't even have time to cry<em>  
><em>She was so scared<em>  
><em>She threw her hands up in the air<em>

_Jesus take the wheel_  
><em>Take it from my hands<em>  
><em>Cause I can't do this on my own<em>  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>So give me one more chance<em>  
><em>To save me from this road I'm on<em>  
><em>Jesus take the wheel<em>

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_  
><em>And the car came to a stop<em>  
><em>She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock<em>  
><em>And for the first time in a long time<em>  
><em>She bowed her head to pray<em>  
><em>She said I'm sorry for the way<em>  
><em>I've been living my life<em>  
><em>I know I've got to change<em>  
><em>So from now on tonight<em>

_Jesus take the wheel_  
><em>Take it from my hands<em>  
><em>Cause I can't do this on my own<em>  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>So give me one more chance<em>  
><em>To save me from this road I'm on<em>  
><em>Jesus take the wheel<em>

_Oh I'm letting go_  
><em>So give me one more chance<em>  
><em>Save me from this road I'm on<em>  
><em>From this road I'm on<em>  
><em>Jesus take the wheel<em>  
><em>Oh take it take it from me<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

All Rex could do was listen and stare. He knew she had a good voice. He could sing a little but what he heard was so amazing all he could hear was music and not words. His wrist comm beeping pulled him out of his trance. He pulled on his helmet to take the call. It was Skywalker.

"The ship is here. Start the evac procedures." He said over the comm. Rex gave a crisp "Yes, Sir" and nodded to ShaQuitta before turning and exiting to one of the smaller rooms. ShaQuitta turned back around and walked over to Rex.

"Hey Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"When do we get to eat?"

"Never."

She glared at him with a look that said, "I'm about to go loco black girl on you so tell me something else."

He chuckled to himself. "In a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Ending Note:<p>

Me: I'm So So So So So So So So sorry guys. I will try to update faster but with STAAR testing and history and math and homework and band I've been so overwhelmed by things!

Rex: Got that right.

Jorir: Yup.

Ordo: My name's Ordo.

Rex: We know that Ordo!

Me: *points to his name tag* We know hun.

Kal'buir: Ordo get your _shebs_ back to this house right now!

Me: Hey Papa Kal!

Ordo: NO! *noms on his candied warra nuts* Mine

Me: Don't come running to me when your armor doesn't fit anymore Ordo.

Rex: *Rolls his eyes* Read and Review! Ret'! (That's goodbye for you none Mandalorians.)


	17. BAND TIME!

Chapter 17

Band Time!

Me: I have returned.

Sade: Yay!

Maury: Whoo hoo!

Me: Welp I'll make this short: Don't own anything but my OCs.

Donkey: That was short.

Me: Yes yes it was. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Story's POV<strong>

Quitta did a quick scan of the mess hall then walked out. While she really was hungry, she was mostly checking for stray troopers. There were none. She walked back into the kitchen area then out of the mess hall. As she walked down the corridor back towards the barracks, another thought crossed her mind. She still had no idea where the hell her dog was.

She packed her backpack and gathered the scattered things around the room that had somehow gotten there in less than 16 hours. She slung the strap over her shoulder and grabbed her purse along with Skyler and Syeira's bags and then walked out of the room.

Rex was standing next to the viewport in the hangar. Outside was another Venater Class War Cruiser, it was bigger than the one that they were on, and Quitta wondered how many troopers were actually on the ship and how many more it would hold. She was rather excited to be meeting more people. She was a huge people person.

_And we can have a party._ She thought to herself. She liked parties. She loved singing and dancing. She stood next to him and he looked at her. A nearby gunship took off with a shipful of clones. Several of the fighters were being transferred from the ship to the other. A voice rang over Rex's comlink. _Skywalker._ She thought.

"The main reactor has been exposed Rex, get everyone off the cruiser now!" He said breathlessly. He sounded as though he were running. Rex began shouting orders at the few remaining clones who scrambled to get onto the gunship. Quitta, sensing the urgency, jogged towards the gunship. Skyler and Syeira were already on-board. The moment she touched her foot to the gunship she remembered.

"Courage! Where is she?" She said dropping her backpack. She turned around to dart out of the gunship, but someone caught her arm. She turned around to yank her arm free.

"There's no time." Fireblaze said as he tugged her back into the gunship.

"I'm not leaving her!" She said angrily succeeding this time in yanking her arm free.

"You don't have a-" Rex started, but she had already taken off through the gunship doors. He gritted his teeth and growled deep in his throat. His mind was racing as he tried to decide what to do. Skyler and Syeira were both standing there unsure what to do.

"I'll get her." Fireblaze said and took off after her. Something had caught fire, and the halls were filled with smoke. He pulled on his helmet and set the filters to max.

Shaquitta pushed through the halls coughing as the smoke burned her throat and lungs. She couldn't stand. Her body couldn't get oxygen. She fell to her knees coughing and hacking. She looked up, the smoke causing her eyes to water, as a wet tongue licked her face. "Courage," She choked out and threw her arms around her dogs neck. She grabbed onto her collar and the dog pulled her along. Courage's owner hacked and coughed as the smoke began to fill her lungs.

"Quitta!" Fireblaze called. He skidded to a halt just as she began to lose consciousness. He knelt down and picked her up, bridal style. He cradled her against his chest and ran just as Rex's voice came over his comlink.

"Hurry it up Blaze!" His captain said sharply. His voice was laced with anxiety. Blaze could hear it.

He forced himself to run faster, his boots thudded on the floor and Courage raced after them. Her toenails clicked against the hard floor. Fireblaze skidded as he slowed and pushed himself onto the gunship with Courage a hair behind him.

"Get us the hell out of us pilot!" Rex yelled.

The gunship lifted and the doors closed. They were on their way to safety. As soon as the gunship entered the open hanger doors they began to close. The moment the doors closed, the other ship imploded, but luckily the war cruiser was safely out of range. The gunship set down in the hangar.

There were medics waiting with a stretcher. They worked quickly getting her on the stretcher and getting a mask over her face. Skyler and Syeira moved to follow them, but Rex put out an arm to stop them. Courage followed the stretcher, forever loyal to her owner.

"You can visit her later." He said as he stepped off the gunship. He walked with precise steps over to where Skywalker and another man stood beside his fighter. The man was older than Anakin and he had a beard and mustache.

Having nothing better to do Skyler picked up ShaQuitta's backpack and followed him. They stuck close to Rex. They didn't know this man even if they could guess that they wouldn't be hurt. There were more clones. A few of them stood nearby. One of them stood next to Obi-wan Kenobi. His armor had orange stripes on it. There was an orange visor on his helmet which was tucked under his arm. His hair was short cut. A moon-shaped scar ran around his eye and down his cheek.

Obi-wan looked up from Anakin as the captain walked up with the two girls behind him. "Captain." He said with an acknowledging nod. "I do not believe we have met." He said to the twins. He held out his hand for shaking.

"I'm Syeira; this is Skyler." She said as they both shook his hand.

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi." He gestured to the man next to him. "This is Commander Cody." The clone commander gave an acknowledging nod then turned to speak to Captain Rex.

"Chief Bren will show you to your quarters." Kenobi said as a clone came towards them to stand at attention. The twins followed him out of the hangar.

Obi-wan watched them go then turned back to the others. Ahsoka was off somewhere else, where he wasn't sure. "If we're gonna stop a Separatist invasion, then we're gonna need to rendezvous with the fleet. We don't have the firepower or the troops to take a planet right now." He stroked his hand over his beard.

"He's right, Sir. Even with the troopers on board this vessel and the supplies we have, we still need arty, and more ground troops as well as more fighters for an air assault." Commander Cody said.

"We don't have much intel on the planet either, Sir." Rex said. "Planning an assault would be difficult."

"Yes, but we do have people who can aid us in that." Anakin said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Chief Bren returned with the twins. They were still quiet. It was natural. Obi-wan thought for a moment then spoke. "What can you tell us about your planet?"

Skyler shrugged. "Depends on what ya wanna know."

"How many people there are, can they defend themselves? Climate, possible attack areas." He said.

"About 7 billion, there are armies, climate varies from extremely cold to extremely hot, and that's something you'd have to ask someone in the army because I can't help you there."

She pulled off ShaQuitta's backpack and dug through it until she found what she was looking for: A folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it until there was a world map the size of a large piece of construction paper.

"No 3-D image?" Anakin said taking the piece of paper from her.

"Uh, sorry, kinda left the globe at home." Syeira said shrugging.

"7 continents, a whole lotta countries that no one here can name all of and each has their own military strength and not all of them are allies." Skyler said. "We live here." She pointed to the U.S.A on the map directly where Texas was. "Just the largest state in United States which is one of the more... popular and advanced countries of the world... I think it's just easier for these guys to take a history class." She rubbed her head.

Rex rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. Cody just shook his head with a small smile.

"Oy, where's Cobo Bear when you need him?" ShaQuitta said from behind the two of them. Skyler jumped and turned around.

"Quitta!" She hugged her best friend and so did her twin.

"Aw, I was missed." She said laughing.

"Of course you were you crazy person." Skyler said. Quitta shrugged.

"Who is-" Anakin began but Quitta cut him off.

"My cousin's friend's brother." She said nodding. "He's good at this kind of thing." She waved her hand in a circle.

"His name is Co, not Cobo Bear." Syeira said. She had that far away look on her face. Her sister rolled her eyes because she knew that her sister had a crush on the 7'3" blind man.

"Speaking of which I need to call Bryan. He still owes me a weeks worth of borrowing my butler." Quitta said.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged glances. Rex and Cody were standing off to the side talking with a couple of pilots.

With a _shhhh-unnnkkk,_ the ship jumped to hyperspace.

"Alright, we're on our way to your planet. Once we drop out of hyperspace, we can determine the best place to land But first, we need to rendevous with the fleet then pick up supplies." Obi-wan said.

_That is, if you're not shot out of the sky, probed, tested, and stuck with a lotta huge needles._ Quitta thought to herself. She shrugged.

The two Jedi left to go to the bridge. The twins followed them, but ShaQuitta stayed behind with Cody and Rex.

"Can I help you with something...?" Cody said trailing off because he didn't know her name.

"ShaQuitta, but my friends call me Quitta, or Q for that matter. Quitta's fine." She said smiling.

"Commander Cody, welcome aboard the _Spirit of the Republic._" He reached out his hand and she took it, still smiling.

Rex was quiet. Something was bugging him, but Quitta couldn't tell what.

"So, how long until we get there?" She asked as she dropped her arm to her side. She had a strange feeling of dread, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"From this side of the galaxy, about 24 hours, but we have to RV with the fleet so about 30 at the least." Cody said.

"Perfect." She said then turned around and walked off with a spring in her step.

Cody looked at Rex with a raised eyebrow. Rex gave a small smirk then shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay." Quitta said after 2 hours straight of practicing. "Let's take it from the top then we can try something bigger."<p>

Twister reached up to rub his arm over his forehead where beads of sweat were starting to form. He readjusted his bass drum and the crash symbol on his kit. Hurricane leaned against the wall with his bass strapped over his shoulder. His hand was braced on the neck of the guitar. Christian wiped his hands off on a rag.

"What do you mean by bigger?" Fireblaze said then took a sip from his water bottle.

"Eh, just a little something I've planned. You'll need to tune your concert instruments though." She said smiling.

"Concert... what concert?" Chris said looking up from readjusting his finger-less gloves. He flexed his fingers and made a couple of adjustments on the electronic keyboard he was using.

"You'll see." She said with a wink.

Chris and Fireblaze exchanged glances. Within that glance was more than inquiry about the concert. Fireblaze had been wondering the same thing, but he knew he was there with them. His presence had stuck to him like adhesive to any substance. Toby drew off his energy and used it to communicate with him when he needed to.

Toby brushed against Fireblaze as though letting him know that he was still here with him. Fireblaze shuddered slightly still unused to that strange static electricity feeling.

"Do we have permission to be doing something like this?" Hurricane asked. He'd always been a sort of stickler for the rules, now was no different.

"Uh... no, but I'm sure they won't mind. I mean we're not doing anything for 30 hours." She said shrugging. "A little dinner entertainment isn't all that bad."

He shrugged then readjusted the strap on his bass so it wasn't cutting into his shoulder.

"Hey where're the twins?" Twister asked leaning back on his stool so he rested against the wall.

"They're... Ya know, I don't know." Shaquitta said. A high note of disbelief was in her voice. "Okay let's run it again." She said clapping her hands twice.

* * *

><p>Back in the hangar, Skyler, Syiera, and about 80 clone troopers were in an empty portion of the hanger. They were seated in a band arrangement. There were 5 tubas 10 trombones, 13 trumpets, 9 flutes, 12 clarinets, 8 french horns, 1 bassoon, 2 bass clarinets, 1 contrabass, 2 piccolos, 3 alto- saxes, 2 tenor saxes, 5 baritones, 1 oboe, and 8 percussion players. They were playing through some pop tunes that Skyler found in Quitta's backpack.<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Me: Okay I know I know. Abrupt cut off.

Rex: Yea yeah.

Me: Had to update or Fan might murder me.

Other Rex: Yerp.

Me: And I'm also Co-writing another story with my cousin so that will be updated later. Read Review Arrivederci!


	18. Chapter 18 The Box has Been Opened

Chapter 18

Me: Hey Hey Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of How Did This Happen. A reply to one of my reviewers with a question about how they got all the instruments: Quitta is a multi gazillionaire, she has her ways of doing things. lol. Okay uh Lada! [La-day]. She's a stuffed bear! I know that had nothing to do with anything but it was driving me nuts because I have a feeling that someone is going to ask about it later.

Quay: Before we begin. *holds up a piece of paper to read off of it.* A quick revision of the last chapter. Instead of 10 trombones and 13 trumpets there are 13 trombones and 10 trumpets. Thank you.

Carrot: Hey everybody!

Me: Hey Carrot, do the disclaimer while you're here.

Carrot: Okay. I, the talking rabbit, will do the disclaimer! Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars only her OCs. Star wars belongs to... -shudders- Disney.

Me: Thank you.

Carrot: No problem. -Hops away wiggling his little bunny tail.-

Me: Okay I think in this chapter we bring back a little something I've been dodging the last few chapters. So that's where we're going to start but first a quick check in with our awesome Clone Trooper Band. I really need a catchy name like the Longview Lobo Band is the Big Green Marching Machine. I've hopes of turning them into a marching band and-

Co: You're rambling! Send a review to help her!

Me: Oops sorry. I'm stalling, silly me. On with the story of our brilliantly portrayed demonic beings.

* * *

><p>In the hangar, the assorted clones were coming along brilliantly with their task. They were gifted in playing the instruments they were presented with.<p>

"Get your bells up trombones!" Skyler yelled at them in the back as they stood, playing through the music. "Sing out trumpets!" Syeira had the baton and was conducting as though she had been doing it her whole life. She hadn't. This was her first time. As it turned out, she was pretty good. Syeira signaled the final cutoff of the song, paused, then dropped her hands to tell them that they could put their hands down.

Skyler said, "Band fall in fanfare formation parade rest!"

The band moved falling out fast and quickly into their respected position in an 8X10 block at a modified position of parade rest with one hand behind their back the other holding their instruments. They were facing the outside of that part of the hangar deck. The sousaphones took their horns off and placed them in front of them with one hand bracing it the other behind their back. Two other clones who didn't actually want to play an instrument but wanted to be a part of the band took up a position at the front of the band and still in line with each other and the lines of the block. They were the drum majors.

"Drum majors call 'em up." Syiera said as she stepped off the podium and walked over with her twin by her side.

The Drum Majors, Garret and Ferret (Random huh?), as one, placed their whistles between their lips and blew one quarter note then an eighth note. The band snapped to attention. The sousaphones brought their instruments onto their shoulder then stood still with their empty hand at their side. The drum majors both nodded in time then bringing their hands together with the elbows bent in front of their chests, their batons pointing upward, blew one whistle. Brought both arms up in the air and blew a second whistle, then the third whistle as they brought their arms back to their side.

The band brought their horns to a different position as each whistle blew. On the first whistle, they gripped their instruments and prepared to present them. On the second, they brought their instruments out as though they were showing them. On the third whistle they brought their instruments up and in playing position.

For the percussion, each player tapped their drum rim with both of their sticks for each whistle. The tubas gripped their tubas with both hands the first whistle, lifted them on the second and settled them on their shoulders on the third gripping their mouth pieces so they didn't fall out and the other hand placed in position over the values.

The drum majors blew their whistles twice again, and the first row of the band kicked off to march to the fanfare called Fanfare. Every two counts, another row kicked off until all 8 rows were marching and playing their instruments.

**_Tweet tweet! tweet tweet!_**The drum majors blew their whistles to tell them to halt. On the first two beats, the band took two steps. On the next whistle they kicked out their left leg to the left and on the last one brought their feet back together. Their instruments were still at playing position and they were still at attention._  
><em>

Syeira nodded to the drum majors and they kicked out their left foot and spun around bringing their feet back together in 4 counts. "Band cover down!" The band adjusted themselves do that they were in line with each other. "Band at ease." They said and the band relaxed, the woodwinds letting them hang from their hands the low brass players set them on the floor after taking their mouth pieces out.

"Well what's going on here?" Cody said as he approached. One of his hands was behind his back and he stood straight and tall. His helmet was in the crook of his arm.

"Oh, hi Cody." Skyler said smiling at him. "Not much is going on. We just, borrowed 82 clone troopers, some instruments from Shaquitta and taught these guys an entire march without asking anyone if we could and just dragging them into the mess." She shrugged. "So in simplest terms, not much."

Cody paused and watched the band. "Really?"

"Yup. Band attention! This is the A,B flank into The Circus Bee! Horns down, sing your parts!" Skyler shouted. The band did as they were told holding their horns at carrying position feet together and staring straight ahead. The drum majors blew the forward march whistle and the odd numbered rows did a left flank on two counts followed by the evens on four counts. They all sang their parts to the march Circus Bee. After six counts, the odd numbered rows killed a step then kicked off so that they formed diagonals. At the next whistle from the drum majors, they kicked off into a follow the leader counter-march.

As Cody watched the band march, noting that some on the front row didn't have instruments but marched with their arms swinging in time to the music.

* * *

><p>After Shaquitta and the others had gone over their songs for a while longer, they sat around just chatting. Blaze buried his head in Chris' shoulder sighing heavily. Chris gently wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head on top of Blaze's head.<p>

"It's okay buddy." He muttered softly to Blaze. Hurricane and Twister watched them then looked at each other communicating silently. Shaquitta sat down on the bed lost in thought about something.

Toby reappeared next to Blaze and Chris and gently placed his hand on Blaze's back. Blaze didn't react at first then slowly looked up and gave a ghost of a smile then dropped his head back into his brother's shoulder.

Hurricane spoke up. "You okay Blaze?"

"Feel dizzy." He muttered bringing a hand up to his forehead. Christian lowered him slowly into a chair and Blaze sat covering his face with his hands trying to tap down the waves of nausea that were beginning to attack him.

There should have been only 6 people in the room that Blaze could see when he lifted his head. Suddenly there was a scream, silent to everyone _but_ Blaze. Toby jerked and Blaze glanced at him, but the spirit disappeared. The look on his face before he disappeared scared Blaze. Toby had been afraid, and it had been he who screamed. He saw the 5 human beings and then there were 2 other beings that were _not_ human. Blaze started pushing to his feet. His entire body started to tremble. He dully heard someone calling his name and he opened his mouth to respond, but found it impossible to move any of his muscles. He didn't know what he was looking at. He wanted to scream but he was frozen. It was so horrible he found that there were hot wet tears streaming down his face.

His brothers were trying to get his attention, he knew, but he couldn't hear them over the laughter of these beings that stood before him. Slowly they faded away, but their laughter remained. Blaze's knees gave out from trembling so hard and he hit the floor. A cracked sob escaped his lips. He dimly heard his brother by choice calling his name: felt him kneeling beside him and wrapping his arms around him tightly. The laughter slowly faded. Blaze's stomach heaved, and he wretched up the entire contents of his stomach.

"Blaze, come on vod, respond." Christian said shaking his brother lightly.

"Chris." Blaze couldn't get his voice above a cracked whisper. Tears streamed down his face steadily, like a river to the ocean. He felt soft warm hands on his back and shoulder. Slowly it registered that they were Shaquitta's hands.

"Calm down sweetheart, you're okay." She said softly. It was worse than she thought, she knew it was. She reached up and removed the anointed crucifix from her neck and slowly placed it around his neck. Blaze screamed and jerked away from her as she secured it around his neck. "You're okay Fireblaze, calm down."

Chris held him steady as his brother curled tightly and began to whimper and cry. He curled his hands into fists tightly, until he felt his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palm. He thrust his head into his brother's stomach and Chris adjusted his grip on him and simply held him. He knew there was nothing he actually could do except to hold onto him. Chris gently pulled him away from the pool of vomit on the floor. Fireblaze burrowed closer to the trooper. Hurricane knelt next to them. Fireblaze felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him up. He went without fighting still clinging to his brother as though he were going to leave him any second.

He felt someone wiping his face with a soft cloth. He didn't move. He was still trembling. Together, Hurricane and Christian gently laid him on the bed in the room. None of them knew what had happened exactly, but based on what they had seen the first time, they really didn't want to know. Shaquitta did though. The image of what he had seen was stuck in his head and he wanted it to go away but he couldn't seem to get it to leave him alone. He stared at the ceiling hoping to distract himself from it, but that didn't help either. He knew his brothers were worried about him. Hell he was worried about himself.

Christian sat next to his trembling brother gripping his hand in his own gloved one. He felt like he wanted to cry. He hated seeing his brother like this. They'd known each other all their life, been together since Kamino: Been brothers-by-choice since Kamino. He gave Blaze's hand a small squeeze. His brother slowly set his gaze on him, as though he were afraid of seeing something besides the clone by his side.

"Stay here; you'll be safe." Shaquitta said then ran out of the room pausing right outside the door to bless the threshold then taking off at a run to find Captain Rex. It was a moment before she realized that she didn't know her way around this ship. She slowed to a walk catching her breath and looking around trying to figure out where she was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you lost?" A voice said behind her. She jumped and would have fallen had the clone trooper behind her not caught her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."<p>

"Oh, no it's okay. I mean, I am lost, but it's okay that you startled me because I wasn't paying attention." Shaquitta said turning around to see who she had run into.

The trooper was from the 212th. There was another clone next to him from the same legion. They both had their helmets off. One was bald and the other had a buzz cut and a mustache.

"I'm Waxer, he's Boil." The one who'd caught her said pointing to his brother. The other clone nodded.

"Shaquitta, but you can call me Quitta." She shook both of their hands. "Er, you wouldn't happen to know where Captain Rex is would you? I need to ask him something important."

"Yeah, he's on the bridge with the generals. We'll take you there." Boil said. "We were headed that way anyways."

"Doh, arigato!" She said with a smile. Both clones looked confused. "That means thank you." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." Waxer said.

"Come on or we'll be late." Boil said taking off at a brisk walk. Waxer had no trouble keeping up with his brother, but Shaquitta was wearing boots with a 4 inch heel on them.

"Whoa slow down pals, I'm wearing heels." She said walking as fast as she could without breaking her heels, or ankles.

"You should wear proper walking shoes then." Boil said pausing so she could catch up. She blinked.

"You're right," She began as she pulled off her boots, put them in her backpack and slipped on a pair of brown loafers. "Number one rule when it comes to wearing heels: Wear comfortable walking shoes, slip the heels on right before you go in." She took off at a slight jog so that she caught up with Waxer who was ahead of them both. Boil quickly followed.

As they approached the turbo lift, Boil swore. "We're late."

Shaquitta looked at him. "If my Mama had heard you say that you'd be in a world of pain right now."

"Sorry ma'am." Boil said blushing slightly. Waxer laughed at his companion and stepped into the lift followed by the other two.

"Oh please. Just call me Quitta. I'm not that old." She said chuckling. The lift stopped and they stepped out. The entered a large briefing room. The two clones pulled on their helmets and joined the collection of troopers standing around waiting for the briefing to start.

"Waxer, Boil, you're late." The admiral said taking a few steps towards them.

They both snapped to attention. "Sorry, sir." They rang out in unison.

Quitta frowned and stepped towards them. "I'm sorry, Sir. It was my fault." She lifted her head high and snapped her heels together with her hands at her side in a classic attention pose. Several of the clones who had been chatting nearby turned their head to watch.

"Oh, is it now?" He said, curiosity in his voice as he took in her perfect attention pose. "I see you know how to stand, but how much do you know?"

She had half a mind to whack him mostly because this man was obviously not a clone. She looked him over using her eyes then spotted his rank insignia. "I was a part of the Junior Reserved Officer Training Course, Admiral, Sir!"

"Oh really? Well how about a little test?" He said walking in a circle around her. "Parade rest!" He barked and she almost winced but fought against as she moved snappily and quickly. She separated her feet moving only the left one and snapping her hands behind her back with the right one over her left.

"Present arms!" The admiral barked. Shaquitta did not move. The admiral smirked. "Permission to answer this question. Why did you not execute the command that was given to you?"

Shaquitta didn't move her head but answered him. "One does not execute a command unless they are standing at attention, Admiral, Sir!"

"Very good. Attention!" She snapped her feet together, her arms to her side. "Right face!" She pivoted on her feet not moving anything except her feet.

"About face!"

She fought the urge to kick one foot out turn and step as you'd do in band and instead put her right foot behind her left and pivoted on her heel.

"Left face!" She pivoted again to her left. She was facing the admiral again.

"Very good. I see you are as skilled as you say." He waved his hand in an dismissive gesture then walked away.

Shaquitta scoffed and walked over to where Waxer and Boil stood. "He thought that was good, he should see the Lobo Band march military style."

Before she could ask about the captain, he walked into the briefing room behind the two Jedi and Cody carrying several datapads which he appeared to be reading at once switching between them. The clones parted to let the Jedi through. As Rex passed her, she caught his arm and he paused to look at her.

She mouthed the words "Where's Sophia?" He shook his head and kept walking. She frowned. She needed to find her. After a few minutes the briefing began.

Shaquitta didn't pay attention during most of it. She only looked up when her nae was called.

"Yes?" She responded rocking back and forth in her heels. It was Obi-wan who had called her name.

"Anakin told me you knew someone who could help us learning about the planet?"

"I'd have to ask. He's... afraid of people." She scratched the back of her neck.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever." Anakin said.

At that Quitta snapped. "If you've been through half the fucking hell he's been through you would be afraid of 'em too!" All the clones looked at her and Anakin was silent for once. "Our world is savage and as much as some of us wish it not to be, it is. People do cruel things." On that ending word she spun on her heel and walked out of the door trying to hold in the pain she felt for her planet.

* * *

><p>AN: on that note I'm gonna close out.

Quay: I think that was scary.

Rex: Baby.

Quay: Shut up.

Me: cut it out. NEXT TIME Coco and Leo get to do the disclaimer because I promised them and forgot.

Bryan: Read and review. Adios.


	19. Chapter 19: Blind as a Bat

Chapter 19

Me: Well I'm back once again. I'm really sad because no one, not even Fan, read my last chapters. I was like 'Oh I'll give it a few days maybe they're just really busy.' But then nothing happened and it's been almost a month so I'm just gonna write and if someone decides to pop up and read it I'll be happy.

Quay: So, there's a good chance that if we don't get any readers soon this story will be put on the shelf for a while and we'll continue Unwritten which loaded and Why Me which has an update on the way.

Me: Leo, Coco Disclaimer. I don't even have the drive to be cheerful.

Quay: See what you've done? You've broken her!

Leo: Poor Spottedpelt.

Coco: Well… Spottedpelt does not own...

Leo: Star Wars: The Clone Wars...

Coco: Or any songs used in this fanfic. Disney and their respective owners do...

Leo: She only owns her OCs.

Me: On with the story even though I'm so totally bummed out… This chapter is Co-written by me, Rexmidnytegreen, and his blind brother…. Someone read it! :DDD I'm so happy!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" ShaQuitta asked Rex quite some time later.<p>

"I mean that Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, and Commander Cody and I will head to your planet to assess the damage and after we report back, we'll see about landing craft and setting up a planetary assault."

"Is Ahsoka coming?" She asked panting slightly. They were walking down a very long corridor to the hangar and she had to jog to keep up with him.

Rex huffed out a sigh. His helmet was tucked under his arm. "Most likely." They entered the hangar. Skyler and Syiera were both waiting with General Skywalker and Kenobi by an LAAT/i Gunship. Skyler had Quitta's backpack and Courage was on a leash courtesy of Syiera.

Cody strode into the hangar followed by another trooper, Coric, and Ahsoka. "We're ready, Generals."

They filed into the gunship a part of Quitta was saddened that she didn't say goodbye. Skywalker pulled up a 3D image of the planet. "Where are we landing?" He asked as he magnified the image to the section of the planet where they'd landed last time.

She pointed a bit further north than the house. "Somewhere in this area. Uh, I think." She looked at the twins who simply shrugged and went back to talking quietly to each other.

The ride there was fairly short. The gunship pulled out of the atmosphere and hovered above the ground directly in front of a two story house that looked rather fancier than her own.

"Wow, that was actually right." She said as they stepped off the gunship. She knocked on the door. It was cold outside. The gunship took off the moment they set foot on the ground.

"Who is it?" A deep male voice called from inside.

"It's… Pepper!" She said referring to her nickname from her friend. The door opened. She stepped inside followed by the twins as the gunship took off. "Hey Quay, where's Rex?"

"Living room. Who're your friends?" He asked gesturing beyond the twins.

"Uh, I'll tell you in a sec." She gestured for them to come in. They filed into the house and into the living room. "Guys this is Quay. Uh, Quay meet well Rex, Cody, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.."

The others said their hellos. Quay walked back upstairs.

Inside the living room sitting on the couch was a tall blind man. His skin was dark. His green eyes were opened but he wasn't looking at anything. He simply sat there unmoving. There was another man sitting next to him just slightly taller than his brother at seven feet 5 inches. His skin was albino and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. A long scar ran through his left eye. He was completely blind in that eye but it didn't hamper his hopes and dreams.

"Hi, Co, Rex." The twins said in unison. Quitta waved. She knew he couldn't see it. He simply knew she waved at him. Rex simply nodded that they were there. "'Ello."

"Priveet." (It means 'Hi' in Ukrainian but I wrote it as the pronunciation) He said in a deep Russian like accent. He didn't move from where he was sitting. He finally twisted his head towards them. "The others, who are they?" The presence of strangers had set Co on edge. One of his hands slipped into his pocket where Rex knew a knife presided. He also knew to not get on Co's bad side having many bruises to prove that the man had deadly aim and a bad temper. His brother placed his hand over Co's.

"They're friends of mine." Quitta said.

His mother came out of the laundry room carrying a basket full of towels followed by a large female golden retriever wearing a red and white harness. She had a powder blue collar around her neck.

"I wasn't expecting company. Please sit. Co get your dog." Their mother said. Her voice was friendly at first then it took on a hard tone as she addressed her eldest son.

"Marta, come!" Co said sharply still not looking up. The dog padded over obediently and sat at his feet. After that, Co was silent. He sat there lost in his own thoughts as he gently rubbed his dog's head.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She said in her friendly tone of voice. Cody and Rex exchanged looks beneath their helmets as they sat on the leather couch followed by the three Jedi and Coric. The couch stretched across the length of the room, which, they had found was rather huge.

"They'll have coffee, and tea for us." ShaQuitta said smiling and nodding to Ahsoka.. "It's been a while I dare say Mrs. Johnson."

"Yes it has dear. Bryan Johnson get your stuff out of the kitchen now!" She called over her shoulder sharply as she walked in the kitchen.

He stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen grabbing his writing journal, math homework and graphing calculator. "Sorry." He said. He turned around to head up the stairs to put his school work in his room when his knee buckled unexpectedly. None of them had seen Co move. He was so fast even as a blind man. For a seven foot 6 inch blind man, he could move with the ease of a cat. He grabbed Rex before he fell.

"Ziniti, idioski!" (Slow down idiot.) He muttered harshly in Russian/ Ukrainian. He set his brother back to his feet with ease.

Rex glared at him. "Says you." Co's fist curled as though he were ready to hit him again for the 4th time that day, but then he shook his head. "Not worth it."

"Of course." Rex sighed and walked up the stairs. Co tilted his head slightly towards the three clones in the living room. "You act as though you have never seen a blind man." His words were only directed at one, and he was the medic. He was addressing all three of them yet the medic was the one who stood out.

Coric was startled when he noticed he had noticed him staring. He'd had his bucket on. He didn't know how he noticed it. He'd been talking closed circuit to the captain.

Co had felt him start. He didn't need to see anything. He could feel everything in the house. He could hear everything in the house. He could place anything in the house. Co felt him staring at him.

Co shook his head chuckling softly to himself.. He said nothing else to them but walked to the door and opened it. "Marta, get Maci." He said. The dog stood up and grabbed its leash off the wall and ran out as a bus pulled up and stopped at the corner.

A small 3 year old girl stepped off the bus. She bounced around in good spirits as the dog approached her. She wrapped her arms around the dog's neck then clipped the leash on by feel and memory. She let Marta lead her across the street then into the front yard and up the stairs to the house. She practically ran inside.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what, guess what!" She squealed.

"What's that pumpkin?" Her mom asked while she was busy preparing a tea kettle for the tea.

"I got an A! I got an A!" She said thrusting her pallet at her mom. Her mom took it from her and looked at it smiling. She couldn't read a thing on it because everything was in Braille.

"I'm proud of you hun." She handed the pallet back to her. She turned around to walk out the kitchen.

"Bubby!"

"Check the living room Maci." Co answered in his deep accent. He was now sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She followed where his voice came from. Before she was halfway there, she tripped and fell. Her elbow bled as it scraped against the hardwood floor. Maci sat there crying.

"Get up Maci-Leigh." Co said firmly. There was no sympathy in his voice. She was young, she was fully blind and unable to see, like he is. He knew the only way she would be able to live her life is if she toughened up and got through the pain now.

She sniffled and pushed herself to her feet tears dripping from her sightless eyes and down her cheeks.

Ahsoka stared at the two of them as the Jedi and the other clones were deep in discussion with ShaQuitta on something about the planet. She stood up and walked over to the tiny child and the older, taller man.

"Why treat her like that?" She said. Co twisted his head to fix his sightless stare on her. For a moment, icy blue eyes bore into sightless deep green ones. Co blinked slowly.

"If you were born as we were you would know why." Co's voice went soft. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he became lost in his past.

"What do you mean?" She sat on the floor next to them as Maci's mother picked her up and took her into the back room to clean up her wound.

Co was silent for a very long time as he tried to figure out a way how to put it. "When I was born, completely blind, no hope of ever being able to see, my parents couldn't afford to take care of me. I was adopted by a Ukrainian family. The first eight years of my life I spent on the other side of the world going to school. My father died of a sickness when I was three. My mother and my older brother and I moved back to Texas." Co paused. He straightened up closing his sightless green eyes. "My mother was murdered two years ago. Since then I've lived with my mom, dad and Rex."

He stood up and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. They walked up two flights of stairs before they came upon a hallway. There were quite a few rooms on the hallway. He walked to the room all the way at the end of the hall and opened it. Inside were hundreds and hundreds of stuffed animals. All of them were arranged neatly around the room. They ranged from all sizes, some being as being as big as Ahsoka and others as small as her thumb.

"They were all from my mother." He said. He walked to the center of the room and stood there lost in thought. "I keep them and will never let them go."

Ahsoka followed him. "I still don't understand. What does she have to do with.. you?"

"Maci is completely blind just as I am. Over the years, I have learned to sense my surroundings without sight. I could hear a heartbeat across 300 feet. My lessons were merciless. I would not have learned otherwise. I learned from mistakes. What to avoid, how to avoid them."

He tilted his head to one side thinking. "When I was seven, a hallway caught fire. I burnt my leg severely that day. It was agony." He shook his head. "Our skin: It is almost 3 times more sensitive than your average human's. Since then, I have learned to avoid burning myself. I have learned to cook for myself."

She watched him. "I've never met a fully blind non-jedi person before." She said rubbing at one of her arms. "How old are you?"

"I'm 21. Even 21 years feels an eternity." He heard his younger brother walking down the hall before he reached the door and gave a gentle knock with his fingers on the doorframe.

He turned around and walked out the room. She followed.

"What is it Rex?" He asked pausing outside the door as he closed it behind him.

"Kyiv and Jakiv are coming over." Rex said. He didn't look at his brother.

"I know." His lips curled up in a smile. "I heard you." Rex took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his brother in a warm embrace. Co rested his head against his brother's shoulder for a moment then pushed him away.

"Dad's five minutes out." Co said as he reached one hand in his pocket. It wasn't until then that Ahsoka noticed the black makeup that lined Rex's face making him look even younger and more… rebellious.

Rex grinned, the black lipstick made his smile look slightly sardonic. "I can't wait." Ahsoka noticed that he kept his head turned away from his brother.

"You'll have to." Co said nudging his brother playfully with his shoulder. The two were still standing rather close together. Co felt the wince that Rex couldn't quite hide.

"What'd you do to your shoulder?" He asked in a tone that brokered no objections.

"I fell." He said and walked down the stairs after Co and Ahsoka.

Co shook his head and opened the door for their father. He was a tall dark man about 3 inches taller than Co. He was carrying a large box which he set on top of the deep freezer in the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are Ahsoka." Anakin said as his padawan rejoined them in the living room.

"Welcome home, Jerry." His wife said, busy in the kitchen.

"I am glad to be home dear. I got you something." He opened the box and pulled a smaller box from it and handed it to her.

She pulled the top off of it and gasped. "Oh Jerry, this must have cost a fortune." Inside was a glass snow globe that was about 50 years old.

He shrugged. "I traded for it."

"What'd you trade?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Me to know and you to find out." He said grinning.

"Dad! What'd ya bring me?" Rex said stepping in the kitchen followed by Co.

"Well let's see." He said reaching into the box. He pulled out a tee shirt, a small box, and a mug wrapped carefully in newspapers all in their own wrappings.

"Thanks dad." Rex said bounding back upstairs to put the items on his shelf with the other things that his dad had bought him from his travels. All the while he spoke, he never once looked up.

He pulled a doll and a small tan teddy bear from the box. He handed the bear to Co who immediately went upstairs with a hurried thanks in Ukrainian to add it to his collection.

Maci wrapped her arms around her father's leg. "Daddy!" She said happily.

He set the doll down so he could pick her up. She hugged him. "I got you something too, but first, have you been a good girl?"

"Yes! I got an A on my test." She said grinning broadly. She didn't let her blindness effect the fact that she was a little girl at heart.

Jerry laughed and grabbed the doll and handed it to her. She gasped. She couldn't see the doll, but she knew what it was.

"Thank you daddy thank you!" She hugged his leg tightly.

Co sighed as he slipped down the stairs. His lithe body made not a sound as he set each bare foot on the stair. He could practically feel his little sister's excitement. He froze in mid step on the stair as gentle voices reached his ears. Both voices had a deep Ukrainian accent to them as they bandied back and forth in the language.

He made his way down the last flight of stairs and opened the door for them. One of them was a six foot tall man with light colored skin. He was wearing a pair of very dark sunglasses that completely hid his eyes. He could not see a thing; he didn't have eyes. The other was perched on his shoulders. A pair of glasses with large lenses set on his face. Without them, he could not see a thing. He was only about three feet tall. His skin was a light color and his eyes were brown. The three of them went into the den right down the hall. Co was happy to have his friends over. Even though they were a few years older than him, they'd gone to school together.

Co was lost in memories of the time he'd first met Kyiv, the sightless one, and Jakiv, the one with glasses. He didn't hear Kyiv's question in the language he'd grown up with.

"Co!" Jakiv's voice snapped him out of it.

"What?" Co said setting his sightless gaze on his tiny friend as he settled onto the couch. He stretched out and rested his head on Kyiv's lap before he answered him.

"He asked who the people were in the living room. I want to know too, but first, are you ok? You seem a bit out of it." Jakiv looked at him.

"I don't know, Jakiv, but I'll be ok. The guys in the living room are friends of ShaQuitta's." He answered in Ukrainian with a sigh. He stretched himself out on the floor and rested his head on a pillow strewn about the floor. There were a ton of them in the room. Rex and Quay sometimes played video games in there and they normally left the pillows all over the floor.

Kyiv had his head down as though he were looking at the floor.. There was nothing particularly there to look at, but there was no way he could see.

Jakiv sat up and hopped off the couch. He adjusted his glasses. "Mind if I raid your fridge?"

"Help yourself." Co said sitting up. "Rex picked dinner tonight so he gets to cook it. Might be a while though."

"I think he's a better cook than you Co."

"I don't cook. I let others do it for me. I will admit he doesn't burn the food like mahtee (Mother) does sometimes."

"Of course." Jakiv said as he struggled up the stairs.

Back in the living room, Ahsoka watched out of the corner of her eye as the tiny man walked into the kitchen. Quitta was showing them an image of someone, but she wasn't actually paying attention. She watched him toddle into the kitchen. He stood at the fridge staring at it for a moment as if he were giving it a challenge. She couldn't help but giggle as the tiny man reminded her of Master Yoda.

"And I- what's so funny Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Nothing, Master." Ahsoka said putting on an innocent face.

He shook his head then turned back to ShaQuitta as Jakiv left the kitchen carrying a bag of chips and a couple of bottles of sparkling water.

Co turned onto his side then pushed himself into a sitting position swaying slightly. The arm supporting his weight gave out and he crashed back against the pillow covered floor.

"Co!" Jakiv set the food he was carrying aside to move to his friend's side. Kyiv seemed to sense something wrong as he pushed himself from the couch and to the floor next to the younger man. His movements were faster than Jakiv's as he had better motor control of his legs than the tiny man did.. He wrapped his arms around Co and pulled him against his chest gently.

Co let out a shuddering breath as his body trembled and struggled to draw breath. Co brought his arms up around his chest as he curled up against his friend. The bout subsided and Co slowly uncurled himself.

"I'm alright." He sat up. "Do you hear that?"

In the living room where the other worldly visitors were sitting, Cody watched as Rex sat up on the couch where he'd been lounging. Captain Rex glanced in his direction then returned his attention to where ShaQuitta was pointing out something on the map. It was a picture of some building.

Rex stared at the floor for a long time. He was listening to what ShaQuitta was telling them about the White House.

"They started construction on the White House in Washington D.C. in 1782."

"It was 92." Rex said looking up at her briefly. The others looked over at him. He suddenly seemed to turn painfully afraid. He looked away. "I- it w-was constructed i-in 1792." He stammered out. Ahsoka went to open her mouth, to say something but before she did, Commander Cody cut her off.

"General we've got incoming Hyena bombers with fighter escorts! We must have been spotted entering the atmosphere." The same moment he finished speaking Co came out of the den. Kyiv followed, Jakiv hung loosely from his shoulders. Their mother seemed to notice the sudden tension as she looked up from where she was in the kitchen with her husband.

"How far out is that gunship?" Skywalker asked as he pushed to his feet followed by the others.

"Approximately 5 minutes, Sir. The bombers are 12-11. We've got to get out of here."

"You've got 4 minutes to get what you need." Anakin said hurriedly.

"What?" Maria said as she stood up, her husband following. "We're not leaving our home!"

"You have no choice!" Anakin said. His voice rose in frustration.

"But you have to!" ShaQuitta said. "Bry.." She turned her head, her voice almost pleading as she looked at him. Something clicked and he saw reason.

"We have to mom. Just…. until everything passes." He had a look that said he was struggling to get that out.

"Hurry up!" Anakin said, already trying to get back up fighters inbound in case they ran into trouble. Jakiv quickly explained everything to Kyiv in Ukrainian.

Jerry pushed his wife back into their room. "We'll return, I promise."

Rex stood and tugged Co by his arm up the stairs taking them three at a time.

He grabbed the backpack he still had packed and ready in case something like this happened. As he slid the pack on he glanced back at his laptop and after several strong moments of debate grabbed the case for it and unplugged the charger. He placed his charger inside the bag along with his tablet and a few memory cards and placed them in there. He gave a regretful look at his room, the bed neatly made up and the walls decked the way he had wanted them in midnight blue and green. He picked up the case and walked out and down the stairs.

He had only one betta fish remaining, a hamster, and a white and brown rat. He placed the two small rodents in a small animal carrier then carefully moved the betta from it's cubed display to a small cup with a lid on it. The lid had holes in it. He placed it carefully in a pocket on the carrying case and secured it with a band. He placed the animal's food plus a few cans of dog food in the other pocket of the carrier.

Co came downstairs. He had a backpack on his back and a bag rested on his shoulder. Rex took a guess at what was inside the smaller bag but didn't question him. He left his bags by the door and slid upstairs quickly and glanced back inside of Co's teddy bear room. It was as he had expected, they were all gone. How he'd managed that, he had no idea.

"Let's go!" Anakin said impatiently as the gunship landed a few seconds after everyone had their respective bags.

Co shifted the packs he was carrying then grabbed Maci-Leigh and held her tightly to prevent her from getting away.

Kyiv and Jakiv did not have anything except the things they had in the backpack Kyiv had had on his back when they had arrived, and Quay had a travel bag settled on his back next to a rather medium sized case.

The moment they opened the door, Co flinched. The sudden noise from the gunship was deafening to him. Kyiv had almost caused Jakiv to fall off in his haste to cover his ears from the deafening noise. One of the three cones gave him a gentle push to keep him moving. Kyiv growled something under his breath in Ukrainian that Co had no trouble translating. Inwardly he found it funny, but did not laugh or even smile. He knew his mother was crying. He could practically feel her sorrow, and hurt that they had to leave their home. He reached out a hand and brushed it against her shoulder lightly then dropped it back to his side.

He reached into the bag on his shoulder and pulled out a pair of earmuffs. He handed them to Kyiv who placed them over his ears with a sigh of relief. They couldn't block out sound completely, but they helped to muffle the sound. Co grasped Marta's leash with one hand and Kyiv's upper arm with the other. He gave a gentle tug just as Rex pulled him into the gunship with one free hand.

The others climbed inside the gunship with their bags.

"Let's get going pilot!" Anakin called out as Courage and ShaQuitta jumped on last. The doors closed the moment the ship lifted off. Co heard Jakiv utter something to Kyiv in their native language. He moved over so he were standing next to him. Co had learned in his years of life how to block out loud noises and listen only to what he needed to hear. He had to duck his head to avoid hitting the ceiling of the gunship.

The pressure shield closed plunging the gunship into darkness. Captain Rex found it to be slightly ironic that two of the men there were blind. He tightened his grip on the safety strap. The gunship was quiet on the inside. They were about to exit the atmosphere when something hit the side of the gunship causing the ship to rock and vibrate harshly.

"General, pressure's been compromised!" The pilot called over the comm system of the ship.

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: Okie dokie guys. Yes this is a cliff hangar. I made this chapter rather longer than I normally do, just for you guys. Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Read and review and I'll see what's next for update.


	20. Where There's Life

Chapter 20: Where There's Life, There Will Always Be Death

Me: Okay here's the next chapter of How Did This Happen. I started this one 1/21/14 at 10:55 while I was in my Principles of Information Technology… There are two girls behind me giving each other a lap dance.

Quay: I am mentally scarred.

Me: I am too.

Quay: Last chapter we left off with the family in a gunship with 3 Jedi and 3 clone troopers. The gunship is subjected to intense fire ending with the cabin starting to lose pressure.

Me: Okay on with it… Maybe this will help me get my mind off of what I just saw. Thank you Fan for reading my last chapter couple of chapters. When I posted the first one, no one had read it until after I had posted the second one. Disclaimer: Roll It.

Kirn: Spotu does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Disney does. The only characters in this story that belong to her are her OCs and Rex and Co are OCs provided by the Co-author's of the next few chapters.

* * *

><p>Story's POV<p>

The sudden pressure against his body was almost too much for Co to take. He felt as though there were a million pounds pressing against his chest. He found it was difficult to draw breath. He felt someone grip his arm with strong fingers. He knew right off the bat that they belonged to Kyiv. He began to feel nauseous.

"How long until we dock?" He heard someone ask. He knew it was one of the other people who were on the gunship with them.

"Almost there General, we've got vultures on our tail." The pilot responded.

Anakin toggled his comlink. "Admiral we've got civvies on board and the cabin is losing pressure. We can't take anymore damage."

"Acknowledged general, we're laying down cover fire." A voice bounced back over the link.

There were so many sounds, Co found himself starting to sway on his feet. Everything felt too loud even if it weren't as loud as he heard it. Just as he started to lose balance, someone grabbed him and kept him on his feet. He grabbed onto his brother with one arm. The other man's arm snaked around his back helping to support him.

The gunship suddenly hit metal and the screeching sound it caused as it skidded across the deck was enough to make Co reach up and cover his ears with his hands. A soft whimper escaped his lips. He felt the pressure ease up and he could breathe again. He took several deep breaths. The sounds that he'd heard just seconds ago sounded a lot further away as the gunship skidded to a halt. Everything he heard sounded muffled. He knew it were a temporary effect. It always happened when he heard loud noises. He heard something else. It was a soft, muffled, crackling sound and he wondered what it was for several moments before his eyes widened. Co took a step back and ran directly into his father.

"Uh oh.." ShaQuitta said as two of the clones forced off the door to the gunship. All of them pushed off the gunship with an exception of two, Co and his brother. Rex gave his brother a hard shove off the gunship. Co, frozen by fear, fell to his knees. Jerry was by his side in the next instance pulling him from the floor, into a strong embrace and away from the burning gunship.

Co pressed against his father. He trembled in fear. Even without knowing what was going on inside of his head, his brother knew he was trapped in memories of his past. He didn't have to know, he just knew. He and Co were like that sometimes, able to read the other's mind without a second thought. He dimly heard people yelling, but he didn't know nor care what they were saying.

He heard someone calling his name, but he, frozen in fear, could not respond. He could feel someone next to him, someone he did not know. Had he not been frozen he would have darted. He felt someone push his head to one side, he didn't object, and pull back his shirt collar. Something sharp pierced the skin of his neck. The needle was withdrawn almost soon as it had penetrated his skin. He flinched but found he couldn't get away for he was being held by a strong hand. He curled one fist and drew his elbow back and upwards. He gave a low grunt of satisfaction as his elbow hit flesh and bone. He heard a surprised yell followed by a body hitting the floor.

"Co!" His father's voice lanced through his ears. It was laced with amusement though he could tell he was worried. The other guy pushed himself to his feet groaning softly.

"He packs quite a punch," Coric said as he rubbed where Co's elbow had connected with his chin.

"That's kinda what happens when you come at him with a needle." Rex said as he pulled his brother into his arms. Co seemed to sense that this was his brother and he went without fighting. He shoved his brother away and hooked his arm around his shoulders. He didn't hear the crackling anymore, but it would still haunt his every thought.

He felt that they were in a large room with several obstructions. He could not tell what they were right away. He would eventually figure it out. The next thing he noticed was how cold it were. He was used to extreme cold. He'd grown up in Ukraine and Russia.

"Come on, we need to get you all to the safe room." Obi-Wan said gesturing to a clone to come forward. The trooper's name was Leon. There was another trooper standing off to the side of him. His name was Mikey. Mikey was new to Torrent Company. He'd been there a mere week. Leon gave him a simple hand signal. The rookie saluted and walked away.

"Leon, I want you to take these people to the safe room in sector 4-8." Anakin said to him. Leon nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Of course, Sir. Right this way please." He said gesturing. He started walking as the others gathered their things and followed. (NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET MY TEDDY BEARS!)

Leon only glanced up briefly at the three taller men and the other few civilians before he started walking away from the hangar.

"Hey Leon." Shaquitta said catching up to him to walk beside him. A violent explosion rocked the ship and suddenly they all had their regrets for coming back with them.

"Hey," He said. He didn't spare a glance her way. His mind was on other things: One of them was the rookie that had been with him only minutes ago. They turned down several corridors. There was a loud silence, the only thing breaking it were the momentarily sounds of cannons firing and the sounds of footsteps.

Co found that something was off. He couldn't quite figure it out until his mother did before him. They had turned down different corridors and he hadn't been keeping track of how many exactly.

His mother had come to an abrupt stop causing Kyiv to run right into her. "Where's Maci?!" She practically shrieked. She turned to Co. "You were supposed to watch her." She said so harshly, Co wanted to take a step back. He didn't. He held his ground, but he didn't say anything.

Leon stopped and turned around. "Is there a problem?" He knew the question was unnecessary because he could hear the distress in her voice.

Maria ignored him and pushed past her husband to stand in front of Co. Despite the fact that he was almost 3 feet taller than her, she stood her ground.

Rex watched his brother and mother then distinctly remembered one important fact that had slipped his mind for a while. He took one slow stride to come and stand between the two of them. He dropped his voice so that only the two of them could hear him.

"I know how you both feel, but the longer you argue isn't going to help Maci. We'll go back and look for her."

After several long moments his mother finally nodded and turned around to walk over to where her husband stood by watching them. Tears had finally began to slide down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Before Rex could take another step, an alarm went off loudly in the halls. Co's hands flew to his ears. Leon turned around.

"Boarding alarm. We need to move!" He said ushering them ahead of him. "Let's go!" He palmed open a door quickly. "Get inside now!" He practically shoved Co and Rex both inside before he entered. He pulled out his blaster and checked the charge on it before he holstered it again then quickly locked the door and set the barricades to the door.

Maria pushed her way to the door. "My daughter is out there and I will not leave her out there alone!" She said. Even though she was short, she stood tall, and she was not afraid to speak her mind to the soldier either. She would, honestly, do anything for her daughter.

Leon sighed impatiently. "You'll get yourself killed if you go out there now!".

Rex stepped forward. "Don't talk to my mother that way." He said in a ton so harsh he was actually surprised with himself.

"I'm telling it like it is." Leon said. His hand rested against the blaster in its holster. "The ship could be crawling with droids within minutes." As he finished speaking his comlink began to beep.

"It's Ahsoka, the general sent me down here." Her voice bounced over the comlink. Leon opened the door, blaster at the ready and admitted the padawan inside then closed and sealed the door again.

* * *

><p>Maci Leigh had no idea where exactly she was. She hugged the walls as she walked along the corridor. She must have taken a wrong turn. The walls were smooth and cool to the touch. They vibrated slightly which she found strange. As she walked through the halls, she called out to her mommy trying to find her. She knew she was in a strange place, but she did not know where. She wanted her mommy. Finally exhausted from endless walking, she sat down in the center of the corridor crying.<p>

The young girl did not notice the sudden sound of metallic clanking behind her. In other places of the ship there were battles that had broke out, but the sheer number of droids had almost overwhelmed the entire ship.

Suddenly a deep rasping electronic-like voice met her small ears. "Well, well, what have we here?"

"Bubby?" Maci Leigh felt scared as she pushed to her feet. The young girl turned around, but saw nothing in front of her. She could hear it though. The loud, heavy breathing of the thing in front of her. She knew not what it was. She took several steps back.

"Come here child, I won't hurt you." Grievous said in a mocking tone as he took the one long stride that brought him in front of the young girl. He reached out with one robotic arm and grabbed the girl by her throat. Maci Leigh screamed. She screamed for her mother and her brothers and father. She knew nothing else to do but to scream.

"Quiet!" Grievous roared. He slammed the poor child into the wall. Maci Leigh hit it with a dull thud, and was silent.

* * *

><p>Co jerked as though he had been struck. His sightless eyes snapped open, only, everything were not as sightless as it should have been. He could see darkness, but overlying darkness was light. Light that signified people. Each aura was different and each one felt different. Directly in front of him he could feel his brother's. His brother's, grey, was laced with worry. Co could feel his brother's anxiety despite the aura. Rex was calling his name. He could hear him but he found that everything was different. Each aura outlined the shape of the person, or animal. Even far from him, he could feel Maci Leigh. He knew where she was almost instantly.<p>

He took the few steps that brought him face to face with Ahsoka. She looked up at him wide eyed as his sightless green eyes bore into hers with a fierce fire that was not there before.

"Let me out. I'm going after my sister."

Rex watched. He knew what was happening and he wasn't going to let him go alone.

"Commander, with all due respect-" Leon began, but she held up a hand for silence. After several long tense moments, she nodded. She entered the code for the door. As the door opened, Co slipped out into the darkened hallways lit only by the emergency lights. It didn't matter, he was back to seeing only nothing. He took off at a quick sprint his brother right behind him. Marta had slipped out and was following behind them. She was a loyal dog and Co respected that.

Co slid to a stop in the center of a four way section cross section.

"Which way?" Rex asked panting heavily. Co closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember what the aura had shown him. It had shown him a path that he'd had to hastily remember.

Co said nothing. He simply pointed with one arm to the path to the left of them. He took off at a brisk run. He could feel a presence, not that he could actually call it that, it was more an obstruction a few feet in front of him. He slowed to a walk and pressed against the wall letting darkness consume him. He felt his brother right behind him.

He could feel the electricity buzzing in the air. He almost quivered as he dropped to one knee. He rested one hand against the wall focusing on what he felt.

"What do you see?" he whispered.

"Something… I see her!" Rex breathed out. "That thing has her in his hand."

Co stretched out with his senses. He felt Maci, as well as a large mass that did not feel like anything organic, but he could hear a heart beating, two, and lungs breathing.

"What do we do?" His brother asked.

"We wait for now." Co's voice was deadly calm. He pressed his back against the wall and with his other hand pushed his brother into the shelter of the walls. He hoped his brother's black clothing and makeup helped hide them better. The inorganics passed by them and both men held their breath.

Co finally let the breath out the moment they headed down the hall. He slid out of the shadows, still sticking to them like shadows and down the halls. His feet made not a sound as they hit the floor, he could feel his brother just behind him and he drew strength from his presence.

The sudden pressure on his windpipe caught him by surprise. After several moments he was able to determine that they had been spotted some time ago. He could draw breath, just barely. He struggled against his attack whom had cold metallic like fingers. However, the more he struggled, the tighter they gripped his throat to the point he could no longer draw breath, so he was forced to remain still. He heard his brother cry out in pain as he felt something warm pressed against his temple.

He started, a muffled cry escaping his lips, but at the same moment, he was shoved roughly against the wall. His arms were restrained behind his back by heavy metal shackles. He pulled at them, only to let out a blood curdling screech as a severe agony filled his body. He curled tight as he possibly could with his arms bound. Everything began to feel muffled. He could not feel anything around him. He only felt pain. It died away, but remained. Everything around him fell apart.

Rex could do nothing but watch. He was being harshly restrained by several tall droids. A couple of them had guns, some had a type of knife. He seemed to suddenly shrink in size.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" General Grievous sneered as he stepped in front of them two of them. Maci-Leigh was still gripped tight in one of his arms, laying limp as a rope. Rex felt fear overtake him and he wanted to run and hide. He wanted to shrink back and run away.

"Don't hurt them." He managed to stammer out. His heart started to race and his body began to tremble violently.

Grievous laughed loudly and Rex flinched backwards at the sudden booming, satanical sound. "You are so pitiful." He said.

His heart raced and he found he was having a panic attack that snuck up on him. He took several deep breaths trying to calm the overwhelming fear, and his racing heart. He started to mutter under his breath in a voice only he, himself, could hear.

"I am an Army JROTC cadet.I will always conduct myself to bring credit to my family, country, school, and the corps of cadets. I am loyal and patriotic. I am the future of the United States of America. I do not lie, cheat, or steal and will always be accountable for my actions and deeds. I will always practice good citizenship and patriotism. I will work hard to improve my mind and strengthen my body. I will seek the mantle of leadership and stand prepared to uphold the Constitution and the American way of life. May God grant me the strength to always live by this creed."

The mantra calmed him. It had been his calm for several long years and he lifted his head to look at the creature in front of him then at his brother.

"Do it for Tabi." He whispered softly to himself.

"Stop muttering you fool. Makes you look like an idiot."

His brother's eyes snapped open as something seemed to click inside of him. He twisted both his wrists. His arms were like sticks and his hands were long and skinny. He managed to slide his arms out of the pair of heavy shackles. He seemed to move so quickly, so fluidly, that no one noticed he had moved. He grabbed the gun of the nearest droid to him and fired point blank. The shrapnel hit his arms and face, but he ignored it and fired a few rounds at the droids holding his brother captive taking them down quickly. Co had never used a gun like the one he held, but the concept was the same: Point and shoot. He was a dead shot.

He dropped to the floor as one of the droids with the sword swung high aiming towards his neck. He moved not a second too late, because moments later the sword hit the wall behind him.

A few feet from Co, lightsabers clashed as Obi-wan Kenobi and General Grievous fought fiercely against each other.

There were two other droids that were moving in. A sudden burst of fire from Commander Cody took them down quickly.

Cody reached out with one hand to pull Co to his feet. Co grabbed his arm and stood up. "That was a very brave thing to do.

Co shrugged as Cody pulled out tools from his belt pouch to free Rex from the shackles. "She's my sister. I would do anything for her."

Cody glanced up at the other two troopers that were standing behind him waiting for orders.

"Go find the general and help him. I'll catch up." He said returning his attention back to his work. He made quick work of the shackles. Cody pulled Rex to his feet.

In his haste to defend himself from the Jedi Master, Grievous had dropped the young child. Co stepped away from them and picked up Maci in his arms. As she stirred she let out a wailing cry. Co flinched, his head jerking from the loud sound. He held her close to his chest.

"It is okay Maci. I am here." He whispered in her ear as he tucked her into his arms.

"We must get her to Mother." Co said to his brother.

He nodded and gently took his younger sister from his brother.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Cody said, glancing back at them from where he was kneeling on one knee and firing on the metal men but focused on not hitting his general. He immediately focused back on firing on the sudden wave of droids that seemed to close in on them.

"I should hope so." Co said shoving his brother against the wall just microseconds before a blaster bolt passed right in front of them so close that they could feel its heat. Four other clones came barreling down the corridor, weapons firing. These troopers were clad in blue instead of the orange of Cody's troopers.

"You two!" Cody barked at two of the new troopers. "Get them back to the safe room." The two troopers jumped to attention then pushed the two men ahead of them even as they continued firing on the droids. They took off at a run firing over their shoulders.

The trip back seemed much longer to Co, though it was a faster trip than it was when they first traveled that way. One of the troopers quickly commed Leon inside and the door opened moments later.

Rex walked in first handing off Maci to her mother then seeking out Quay. Before he could take a step forward, a bright flash of light tore through the still opened doors of the safe room and struck its mark. The initial mark had been Ahsoka, but the blast missed its mark.

The only sound that filled the room was the wail of pain and disbelief. A blast from a clone destroyed the droid who'd fired the fatal shot.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rex dropped to his knees next to Quay. The shot had ripped through his chest. The look on the man's face was one of surprise just before the shot sent him flying into the wall behind him.

It took him several long moments to realize that he was holding his breath. His hand automatically reached for the gun in its holster on his belt. He pulled it from the holster and raised it to his forehead in one fluid move…

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: Yeah… Somber moment. I almost started crying in math class. This chapter was finished 1:25 P.M. 3/17/14.


	21. Heartbreak

Chapter 21: Heartache

Me: It's been a very very long time I know... It's not my fault really. Been so tied up with school and work and all kinds of things. Here's an extra long chapter just for you guys!

Churro: Churro churro churros! -Doing a churro dance.- They don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only their OCs. Co and Rex belong to Rexmidnytegreen.

Me: -is giving out free churros.- Okay okay. If you review this chapter you will get a free churro along with a poncho and a box of chocolates. Yes, I know this chapter is probably gonna be cheesy. Every brilliant idea I had was crushed when I didn't have time to write. I did get a compliment from my teacher on this story though. Now, on with Heartache.

A sudden movement from the Jedi dispersed the weapon at the same time he was brought hard to the ground by several men. He fought and struggled against them, swearing and cursing at the top of his lungs. Leon finally managed to pin the man to the floor with his arms harshly pulled behind his back.

"Let me go!" Rex growled. Part of him felt angry that he wasn't able to end things like he'd wanted to. After all, what had he to live for? The only thing that had kept him in that world had just been extinguished. Another part of him felt a neverending pain.

"No," Leon said pulling his arms tighter behind his back. Rex yelped as one of his knees pressed against his back.

Rex didn't have to look to know that his brother was next to him. He just knew he was right next to him.

"Let him up." Co said pressing his hand against his brother's shoulder.

The fight gone out of him, Rex curled up into a ball and buried his head in his knees as Leon released him slowly. He felt a pain so great he could not cry nor scream nor even whimper. He simply sat there with his eyes closed. He wished he could wake from a terrible nightmare, but he knew it was simply impossible. He felt a pair of tiny hands tug on his sleeve.

"Bubba?" His little sister shook him gently. He didn't answer. He felt like he needed to remain there still as a rock until the universe came to get him. Beside them, two medics were working over the body trying desperately to rouse the sleeping man.

"Not now Maci." Her father picked her up and walked back over to where his wife sat weeping for her son-in-law.

He tucked them both tight against him as Co settled next to Rex, wrapping his arms around him.

Ahsoka could feel strong waves of pain and grief flowing off the young man. He seemed to sink into an impenetrable darkness that he could not escape. It made her feel as though darkness were closing in on herself.

Leon felt a sudden urge to comfort the young man. He holstered his blaster then walked over to pick up the gun that'd been left forgotten on the floor. He returned it to the father then walked over to the two brother's side. He knelt to one knee next to them.

"He was special to you." Leon said. It was a statement more than a question.

Rex said nothing for a full minute. When he finally spoke, his voice was cracked and quiet. "He was more than special."

Leon nodded. "I understand." Leon glanced over where the two medics were carefully lifting the man onto a stretcher. Rex did not seem to notice them.

They were quiet for several long minutes. Leon did not expect him to say anything else. "He is my everything." Rex closed his eyes for a long time. When he finally opened them, a single tear escaped sliding silently down his cheek. Leon pretended not to notice. He dropped his head.

Leon's voice dropped so that only his ears could hear it. "It hurts to lose someone close, and I've lost so many of my brothers, I stopped counting." Co heard these words anyways and spoke slowly and softly.

"It would benefit, I think, to focus on the present, but to not forget our past. Everyone in this room has experienced some type of pain and grief from loss," He said.

Leon nodded and gently placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. He jumped as though he had forgotten he were there then looked down at his hand. He reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," He whispered. As he let go of his hand he buried his head into his brother's shoulder. He lay there for several long minutes sobbing. Leon left the two of them to resume his guard.

"The general reports that Grievous has fled." Ahsoka said as he came to stand next to her. Leon nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say.

It seemed to be an eternity before things began to die down. The ship had been cleared of droids.

Rex had curled up next to his parents. Co was talking in hushed tones to Kyiv and Jakiv. After a couple of hours or so, they returned to the Mess hall. Rex was staring at his food, but didn't touch it. He sighed and picked at it for a while, poking at it with his fork. He finally gave up and pushed it away.

Someone wrapped their arms around his neck. Rex ignored them for several long moments until he heard his mother gasp softly. He glanced up at her then down at the arms that had wrapped themselves around his neck and clung there. He reached up and grabbed one of them light brown hands, spinning around as he did. A hot pair of lips crashed down on his, and he pushed his lover away and held him tightly burying his head in his shoulder. Quay held the crying man in his arms.

"I made a promise… I have to stand by it." Quay said softly in Rex's ear. Rex nodded silently still gripping the man painfully tight. It seemed to be minutes before he actually let go of him. Quay sat next to him simply holding him tight against his chest.

In the meantime, while Rex had been sulking, Maci had snuck off with Sophia to play in the ship's interior. Maria's mother sense seemed to flare and she suddenly stood up looking around the mess.

"Where is Maci-Leigh?" She said glaring this time at her husband who had been holding her last.

The thought seemed to suddenly dawn on him. "She must have snuck away." He gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"I saw her leave with Sophia." Shaquitta said suddenly looking up from where she'd been sorting sheet music. She quickly placed all of them music in her bag and stood up. "We need to find her, now!"

"Who is Sophia?" Maria asked turning to look at her.

"Rex's little girl," She said slinging her backpack onto her bag. Co seemed to feel her anxiety. He stood up slowly. Jakiv looked at him then back at Kyiv who couldn't see him.

"We'll stay here and ask around," Jakiv said.

"Marta, come!" Co said. The dog padded over to him on stiff legs. He knew that she was getting old and she wasn't as fast and playful as she used to be, but she had always served him well and he knew that she would now.

"I need you to find Maci." He rubbed her head as he knelt next to her. "I know you can find her. Go get her."

"Courage, go with her," Shaquitta said. The dog gave a gentle bark then followed the other dog as she sniffed out the scent of the young child then took off at a brisk trot out of the mess.

"Mum, Dad, stay here." Rex said standing up. He reached up and wiped his face with a makeup remover cloth to remove the remainder of his already smudged makeup. "We're gonna go find Maci." He said pulling Quay with him and Co. "You are coming with me so I can keep an eye on you." He said as he tugged his husband with him. ShaQuitta followed them out of the mess hall.

"Which way?" Rex said.

"I have an idea. I need to find someone first." ShaQuitta said.

"Who ya looking for?" A voice said as he stopped in front of them.

"Jesse, Hardcase!" She said cheerfully. "I need to find Fireblaze, or Chris."

"Hello." Jesse said. "I just saw them headed down that way. Be careful though, there's quite a bit of damage and debris still in the corridors."

"Thanks. Oh, I'd steer cautiously in the Mess. There's a Mama Bear in there."

Co started laughing as both troopers looked at her in confusion.

Jesse shook it off then shoved Hardcase ahead of him. Rex stared at his brother then clapped him on the shoulder.

"That is the first time I've seen you laugh like that," He said. "Though, I didn't really find that funny."

"Let's go." ShaQuitta said already several paces ahead of them. She was already picking her way over dead droids and… bodies.

Co could feel the heavy grief that hung in the air, but the thing that stopped him dead in his tracks, was the feeling of evilness that seemed to linger around the corridor. He felt Quay grab his arm to steady him as he began to lose his balance.

"What's wrong?" Quitta said turning back to them. Co opened his sightless eyes then heaved a soft sigh of relief. Everything were still buried in nothingness. That calmed him.

"Just a bit dizzy, I'm okay." Co said, his deep accent flowing with the words.

"Okay…" She said hesitantly. She knew better than to argue with the man, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She continued down the corridor. Rex stuck close to his brother to keep him from tripping on any of the debris. He heard his brother mutter in annoyance but shook his head and gripped his arm tighter.

It took them several minutes to pick their way over droids and bodies. As they finally came out of the corridor, Rex noticed the tears sliding down ShaQuitta's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He knew the pain of grief. He knew what it was like to grieve for someone that you loved.

"I saw my friend back there… His name was Breo." She was silent then but continued along the corridor like a woman with a purpose. It wasn't long until she spotted the familiar armor that belonged to Fireblaze.

"Fireblaze!" She called out. He turned around. Chris looked back as well.

"Quitta, what's up?" He said jumping right to the point. Right away she could see that he looked terrible. Chris was leaning heavily on his brother.

"We're looking for Sophia. There's a three year old with her." She said.

"I haven-" He started to say, only to be cut off by Toby as his innocent, cold presence appeared next to them.

The eastern corridor. Were the words that jumped into Fireblaze's head.

"They're in the eastern corridor. This way, come on." Fireblaze settled Chris carefully against the wall next to another injured trooper then took off at a quick run. There was something terribly wrong. He could tell immediately. He slid to a halt right before they turned the corner that took them into the corridor.

Co shuddered and took a couple of paces back. He didn't like the feel of things. He squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to "see" anything. He felt his brother's hand on his back. If it weren't for Maci, he would have turned back.

Fireblaze took a deep breath and rolled around the corner smoothly with his weapon raised. He knew it were no match against what may have been there, but having it was comfort.

"I'm not going down there." Quay said. "I'll wait here," He said.

"I'll stay with him." Rex said.

"Babies," Quitta said teasingly. "Come on, Co."

Co followed her. The corridor was dark, but that didn't bother him. He stuck close to the wall. The wall was solid, and it gave him something to keep him sturdy.

The trooper was scared. Co could tell that much. He could feel it in the air.

"Something doesn't feel right." Fireblaze said stopping. He reached up to switch on the headlamps on his helmet only to find that they flickered and went out.

ShaQuitta pulled off her backpack and reached inside and pulled out an infrared camera. She switched it on and quickly located Fireblaze on its LCD screen. "What's wrong?"

"Feel dizzy." He said reaching up to grasp his head with one hand.

"What do you feel like?" She asked as she scanned the hallway with the camera. Her other hand dug around her jacket pockets for a digital recorder.

"Like there's too much…" Fireblaze didn't finish the sentence. He fell to his knees coughing violently. ShaQuitta knelt to his side and placed one hand on his back. The trooper gagged and vomited.

Co stood rooted to the spot. He just somehow knew that the man was seeing things that they could not. He knew these things. He moved to take a step towards the two of them only to find that he could not move. He suddenly felt afraid being up against the world. Everything around him was muffled. He cried out, but no sound came from his lips as he was grabbed by violent hands. He felt as though he were going to be ripped apart.

Suddenly the pressure was relieved and he dropped to the cold hard floor in someone's arms. He could feel someone, but he did not know who it was.

"Co?" Rex shook his brother lightly. "Come on! Answer me!"

Co slowly lifted his head. "Rex?" His voice was very soft, and he could hardly hear it.

"Yeah, I'm right here," He said wrapping his arms around him.

Co sucked in his breath and let out a cry of pain. He suddenly found that he could not draw breath. "My ribs," He gasped out.

"Hey, hold still, you'll be okay," He soothed as he carefully pulled him against the wall. Co cried out as the movement jarred his damaged ribs.

"I'm sorry. It'll get better in a moment. Keep breathing." Rex was doing his best to remain calm, but he was starting to panic inside.

Co tried to take a breath, only to let out a soft cry as his body protested. His body began to tremble. He could dimly feel his brother grip his hand. It was cold; his brother checked his pulse only to find it was weak.

"Oh, Co please stay with me," He begged. He had no idea what to do. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"What's wrong?" Rex jumped as the voice was suddenly next to him. He looked up to see the face of the medic who'd been there working on Quay.

"He's got broken ribs...and he's going into shock." He said. The medic nodded already pulling supplies out of his medkit.

The medic set to work immediately, injecting the man with three syringes then carefully removing his shirt.

"By the way he looks, the ribs may have completely broken apart." He said more to himself than to Rex. He ran a couple of scans, in quick succession. Co began taking quick slow breaths. Rex could feel the sudden flare of pain that Co felt. He sucked in his breath.

"Are you okay?" Coric glanced at him quickly. He was carefully taping Co's ribs.

Rex nodded, his eyes closed against his brother's pain. "I can feel his pain…" Rex said through tightly clenched teeth. Coric stared at him for a moment, his hands still busily working then back at Co.

Coric decided he wasn't going to question anything going on right now. He'd had his share of strange things happen to him. Rex looked around at the sound of screaming. He froze in place.

"It's okay, Blaze. You're okay…" Quitta said pulling the trooper towards her. Maci had grabbed onto her and was clinging from her neck crying.

"Get me out of here…" Blaze whined. His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"It's okay. Come on get up." She pulled on him with one arm. Blaze managed to force himself into a standing position. He felt like he had no energy. He felt someone force him upward on his other side. He glanced up into the visor of his captain. Rex had one arm curled around his own daughter who was unconscious in his arms. He pulled Blaze's arm over his shoulders. Blaze held on as his captain partially dragged and partially supported Blaze. The moment they reached the end of the hallway, he was already beginning to feel better.

Co and Rex were sitting by the entrance to the corridor with Coric. Coric glanced up at his captain and Sophia.

"She's unconscious, but no signs of any injury." Captain Rex said as he helped Blaze settle against the wall.

Coric checked over Blaze quickly but found nothing severe. "This is getting out of hand…" Coric muttered to himself.

"It is." Quitta replied. She stood up and pulled Rex to his feet then turned to help Co up. Co leaned back feeling for the wall to brace himself against it. He felt better with something solid against his fingers.

Coric noticed that Co's muscles trembled as he stood and gripped the man's arm before he lost his balance. Co snapped his head over in his direction, a rebuke sharp on his tongue, but said nothing and nodded in thanks. Co didn't know why he felt strange. He'd broken ribs before, but for some reason he felt as though he had no energy.

He decided that he knew but didn't want to know so he didn't know. He finally stopped trembling after several long minutes. Captain Rex helped Blaze to his feet.

"How do we always get ourselves into these messes?" Rex asked his husband as they sat in the mess. Maci was sitting in her mom's lap and she was determined to not let her out of her sight again.

"I don't know… because we're crazy?" Quay replied as he wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder and Rex leaned against him. Co was chattering back and forth with his friends in rapid Ukrainian. Rex was half listening finding it difficult to follow the conversation because he wasn't too good at the language. One name stood out that they were continually mentioning.

"Who is Roher?" Rex asked his brother as he looked up at him.

"Roger," Co corrected turning his head in his brother's direction. "He's my adopted brother."

"Oh," Rex looked at Quay who shrugged and looked down at the table. They looked up as Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka approached the table. Rex looked to the table as one of his hands reached up to pull off the tie that held his long black hair in a neat bun. His hair dropped and he ran his fingers through it. It fell down past the center of his back and his bangs, which were dyed a bright blue, fell across his face hiding it from view. He didn't bother pushing his hair out of his face; he wanted it to be hidden.

"We can get you home," Anakin said. "We've found an opening, but the seppies have blockaded the planet. We don't have the forces to free your planet though."

"Wait a second," ShaQuitta said then looked at Quay. "Aren't you still in the army?"

"I'm a SEAL," Quay replied correcting her as he looked at her curiously.

"Then you have access to the higher command right?" She said.

"He's a major, of course he has access," Co stated matter of factly.

"Way to rub it in Co," Rex grumbled.

"Oh hush mister enlisted," Co replied with a grumble.

"Boys!" Their mother said sharply. "Give me that noise." Both men went silent and Quay was looking at ShaQuitta.

"What are you thinking?" Anakin asked.

"We have an army and a navy… can't we fight back?" ShaQuitta said.

"We're not exactly prepared to go to war, ShaQuitta," Quay said.

"I know, but still," she said. "If we all joined forces then maybe we could stand a chance to save our own planet." Quay was silent thinking.

"Do you think that could work?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes," Quitta said. "I actually have some pretty good influence when I want to."

"Then if we get you back, can you get a message to your forces?" He asked.

"I can do better than that. I'm taking this straight to the president," Quitta said. "Get your things and let's get out of here. I want my own bed back."

"Sounds like a plan," Co muttered before he turned to his Kyiv and began translating for him.

"How does he even live in the U.S. if he can't speak a word of english?" Quitta asked after a long moment as she looked at Kyiv.

Kyiv turned his sunglass covered eyes on her. "Nice insult," he said his words badly broken by his accent.

"I thought you didn't speak English!" She exclaimed.

Co rolled his sightless eyes as he told Kyiv what she'd said. "I spake little," he replied.

"My bad," she said. Kyiv would have rolled his eyes had he had any. He just shook his head instead and pushed his sunglasses higher up on his nose.

"But those sunglasses do make him look a little creepy," she said leaning back and looking a little creeped out.

"That's not creepy," Rex replied not looking at her.

"Ee's no," Kyiv said pulling the sunglasses off and revealing a face with no eyes, just empty eyeholes.

"Huh!" Shaquitta covered her eyes. "Put 'em back on!" She said. The three Ukrainian men busted into laughter as Kyiv covered his empty eyeholes again. Even Anakin and Obi-wan looked freaked out. Ahsoka had covered her eyes and she uncovered them when ShaQuitta pulled her hands down.

Kyiv smiled grimly at them. "Es creepy, no?" He said.

"That's not creepy… that's scary," Ahsoka said. "How did that…?"

"He was born that way," Jakiv said, "Just as I can't see a thing without these," he said wiping his glasses clean on his shirt. "And also why I'm so freaking short."

"Oh... " Ahsoka said. "I'm going to go see about getting everything ready to go," she said then darted out of there quickly.

"Let's go get our stuff," Quay said jumping to his feet and dragging Rex with him.

"I'm ready to go home," Quitta said following them.

An hour later, they were all on the gunship again. There were two of them. Rex's dad, Maci, his mom, the twins and Jakiv were on one with Chris, Hurricane and Obi-wan. The other one had Rex, Quay, Co and Kyiv and Marta, and Ahsoka and Anakin along with ShaQuitta and Courage, Fireblaze, and Captain Rex.

"Hang on," Anakin said as the gunships lifted a few minutes later. "We're going in fast and we're risking taking fire so hold tight."

"Are you sure you can get us past that blockade?" Quitta asked.

"I'm sure we'll get past it," Anakin replied.

There was almost a silence that descended over them, save for the gunship's engines and the sudden sound of cannon fire. A round hit the ship and rocked it hard, but they stayed up. It was so quiet inside the gunship it was as though everyone was holding their breath. The ship entered the atmosphere and all hell broke loose.

"We're hit!" The pilot yelled.

"Can we land?!" Anakin asked.

"We're over water!"

"We can jump can't we?" Shaquitta asked.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rex asked.

"We don't have a choice!" She said.

"Pilot, open the doors! We'll have to jump," Anakin said.

Kyiv seemed confused as he turned to Co who quickly translated the words for him. Kyiv swore in Ukrainian and Co grabbed his arm before he freaked out.

The doors opened spewing hot air into the gunship. "I'll get you as low as I can!" the pilot said over the wind.

"Hang on!" Anakin yelled.

"Jump now!" The pilot yelled.

Co froze with fear feeling Kyiv next to him but a strong shove got them both moving and they jumped gripping each other by the hand. He could hear everything, but the sound of wind was deafening.

"Keep on my voice, Co!" Rex yelled from somewhere nearby. Co honed in on it gripping tightly to Kyiv's hand as the wind tossed them around.

The next thing he knew, he couldn't breathe. He felt as though he had been plunged into a world filled with no air. He couldn't hear anything. The pressure on his ears was so great he felt as though he would collapse. He thrashed around, his hands going for his throat as he swallowed lungfuls of…

Water! Co struggled up steadily losing consciousness. He was sure he was going to die when he felt a hand grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him upward. He broke the surface coughing and sputtering and trying to calm himself so he could get his bearings. He thrashed trying to keep himself above water as his chest heaved painfully and he vomited up several mouthfuls of water.

He heard someone calling his name but he couldn't hear shook his head hard trying to dislodge the water from them. He felt a hand gripping his arm and keeping him above water and he realized it was Anakin. He was listening hard as he could through the liquid that was throwing his senses off for Kyiv.

"Kyiv?" He asked, voice raspy from coughing.

"Os," he replied. Co felt him next to him and he reached for him.

"We're not that far from shore," Anakin said then started swimming away. "Come on, this way."

Co felt Ahsoka next to them both and he felt drawn to her presence so he followed it keeping Kyiv close to him as he fought the current of the ocean. His throat felt sore and raw and all he could taste was salt water.

They swam until their feet hit ground. Co felt so tired he could barely pull himself out of the water. He felt one of the clones pulling him and Kyiv onto dry ground. A gust of cold wind cut straight through his clothes and to the bone and he shivered then tilted his head.

"Marta!" He called wondering where his companion was. He felt Kyiv push himself up and to his feet. The ground was terribly cold. After a long moment, Co reached for his cane only to realize it was missing.

"Here," Ahsoka pressed it into his hand and he handed it to Kyiv who unfolded it and pulled him to his feet. Marta bounded over, fur soaked and she shook out her fur before licking her master's hand and Co rubbed her head.

"Everyone okay?" Anakin asked as the rest of the group gathered around close.

"Yeah," Fireblaze said. They were wet through but they didn't even looked as tired as the others. "Just soaked and cold."

"We'll set up a small camp for the night," Anakin said as Rex walked over with Chris, Rex, and Quay.

"Now all we need to do is find out where we are…"

* * *

><p>Ending note: There we go, an extra long chapter for all you guys! Sorry it's been so long! I'll try to keep updating. I don't want it to get like this again but if I get caught up with work and school then It'll be a while. I'll try to at least get shorter chapters up every two weeks or so. No promises! Read and Review, love you guys!<p> 


End file.
